Sweet Revenge
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: At the age of 5, Lucy Heartfilia was always tormented by two boys - Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Afraid of the bullying, she fled the school. What happens when she comes back 12 years later, her whole attitude and appearance changed, and seeking revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge.**

"You're so fat, Lucy!" Natsu Dragneel, aged 5, yelled. He had spiky salmon hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Standing on one foot, he stared at Lucy as if she were an eyesore to him, like an insect.

"I know right. Lose some weight!" Gray Fullbuster, also aged 5, snickered. He had spiky jet black/raven coloured hair wand was wearing a white shirt with brown pants. Until he stripped his shirt.

"Gray, your clothes!" Levy McGarden yelled, aged 5. She had short blue hair held back by an orange bandana and was wearing an orange sundress.

"Just leave them, Levy. You'll get involved," Lisanna Strauss whispered to Levy. Lisanna was 5 and had short white hair and big blue eyes that stood out. She was wearing a blue dress.

Lucy Heartfilia, aged 5, had blonde had and big emerald-brown eyes that sometimes changed from brown to emerald during different seasons. She was fairly overweight, didn't gave great grade, nor did she have great parents.

"Anyways, who cares about Gray. Why do you have this red ribbon in your hair? Makes your hair look all ugly," Natsu sneered, grabbing her ribbon. She yelped out in pain and Levy rushed to help her but Lisanna held her by the arm and shook her head. Levy nearly cried for Lucy, seeing how much pain she was in.

Natsu always loved to torment Lucy, but Gray… not so much. He did like bullying her, but not to the extent where he would actually physically harm Lucy.

"Oi, Gray, help me out!" Natsu yelled, still trying to yank the ribbon out of her hair.

"I – I've got to find my clothes…" Gray walked off in search of the shirt that he was now wearing. Natsu shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Ouch!" Lucy yelled as Natsu finally yanked the ribbon out of her hair. She teared up as he smashed it with his foot.

"S – stop!" Lucy squeaked, pushing Natsu over. He fell to the ground and she picked the ribbon up with teary eyes, holding onto it as hard as she could.

"What was that for?!" Natsu yelled as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"My mum gave this to me! So stop!" She yelled back, trying to rub the dirt off the red ribbon.

"Well, why don't you get your mum to buy you a new one then?!" Natsu screamed at her.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Lucy yelled back with all her might, running away. Natsu jumped back in shock. He didn't mean to go that far. How was he supposed to know that it was from her mum? How was he supposed to know that her mum was dead, like his?

"Natsu! Were you bullying Lucy again?" A redheaded girl named Erza boomed, making Natsu shudder.

"N – No, I wasn't," he lied. Erza just nodded and walked off, hands crossed.

It was that damn Lucy's fault. Yeah, it was her fault.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"Miss, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked innocently. "I'm sorry, dear. Lucy has gone to another school," the teacher answered sadly. Natsu just scoffed and walked back to his seat.

"What did the teacher say?" Gray asked, pretending not to care.

"She left the school, the damn wimp," Natsu snickered, grabbing a piece of paper and drawing a big red dragon. Gray frowned at him. He didn't have to go that far, did he? Since it didn't seem like he was going to see her ever again….

**12 YEARS LATER.**

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray waved at Natsu, who grinned and ran up to Gray, Levy, Lisanna and a guy named Gajeel Redfox. He had long jet black hair, red eyes and mutiple metal studs aroud his face. All of them were the same age – 17 and were all seniors at Fairy Tail High.

"Is it time to go to class yet?" Lisanna asked, tugging on Natsu's sleeve.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go!" Natsu yelled, fist pumping. Who wouldn't be excited? It was their first day as seniors, after all.

All 5 of them walked to class together, seeing as they all had the same classses.

"Alright class, im your new homeroom teacher, Sting Eucliffe. You can just call me Sting-sensei." A blonde haired 28 year old man with blue eyes walked in, making the girls squeal with delight.

"Kya! Sting-sensei is so hot!"

"I can't believe we have Sting-sensei!"

"Kyahhhhh!"

Sting grinned at all the girls squealing. He was proud to be popular in his proffession, of course.

_Klik, klik, klik._

"Scuse' me, do you know where 1-B is?" A blonde girl asked a teacher. He pointed down the hall.

"You know you're not allowed to wear those, right?" The teacher, Rogue Cheney, asked. The girl nodded. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself then." She walked off, leaving the teacher to walk in his classroom. The girl looked down at her clothes.

She was wearing the usual uniform – a white shirt, red and blue striped tie with matching skirt and a just a few touches. She wore the usual black socks but instead of the black shoes, wore green chucks. A metal belt was attached to the front of her skirt to the back, swishing with every step she took. She had a few piercings – one on her lip, two on her left ear, one on her right. She had mid-back length blonde hair that was dead straight and a big chest that she didn't look too proud of.

She finally spotted the classroom she was looking for. Spotting a roll on the classroom wall, she peered at it and raised an eyebrow at 6 names – Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet and Lisanna Strauss.

She smirked , slamming open the door, seeing the classroom full of people and a blonde haired, blue eyed teacher at his desk.

"Ah, the new student, right? Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Who is she?"

"Look at her uniform, it's all weird!"

"She looks scary!"

"Wow, she's hot!"

"She looks like a model!"

Lucy ignored the comments and walked up to the front of the classroom, sighing as if it were a bother to even stand up there and introduce herself in the first place.

"Nice to meet'cha. Lucy Heartfilia, age 17."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge.**

"_Nice to meet'cha. Lucy Heartfilia, age 17."_

Natsu and Gray fell off of their seats, making everybody laugh at them.

"O – Oi, Gray…" Natsu whispered to him, still lying on the floor.

"Y – yeah…" Gray replied back, not knowing what to say.

"You can sit in that empty seat there." Lucy followed her eyes towards the teacher's fingers. He was pointing towards an empty seat next to Gray where two tables had been pushed together next to a window. Natsu's seat was right in front of it.

"S – sensei! Isn't there another empty seat somewhere?" Gray yelled out frantically, trying to prevent Lucy sitting next to them. After all, what if she was the Lucy they once knew? No, it couldn't be. She looks so… so different.

"Why? Have you got a problem with Heartfilia-san sitting next to you?" Sting-sensei asked, raising his eyebrow and glaring at Gray.

"N – No sir." Gray replied almost immediately.

"Good. Now, we'll start class. First off, I want you to all listen to my ules in the classroom." The teacher started talking about the rules and Lucy slowly walked towards her new seat. Natsu and Gray sat up straight and stiff as two wooden planks.

Lucy sat down slowly, putting her things on the table and making the chairs scrape against the floor agonisingly slow. Gray had an urge to just slap her on the head and tell her to stop, but he was too scared to do that.

"First, always put your hand up. Never call out. I will not tolerate calling out." The teacher wrote this on the board with a piece of chalk and everybody copied it down. Gray shakily took out a pen out of his pencilcase and scribbled it down, glancing over to Lucy.

Her writing was the neatest writing he had ever seen! It was a cursive type of writing, slanted to the right side. It looked so much like the calligraphy on those ancient books!

He kept staring at her book and Lucy caught him staring and an evil smirk appeared on her face. She put on the scariest face she could and put it in front of his.

Gray, alarmed by the sudden change in Lucy's face and the fact that the horrific expression was 5 cm away from him, let out the highest shriek in an octave that hadn't even been invented yet.

Heads turned around and eyes stared as Gray clutched his beating heart in his chest, staring at a snickering Lucy. She twirled her pen in her two fingers and mouthed something towards him – 'Nice reaction, idiot.'

He blushed red and collected himself again, sitting up straight and staring at the teacher, who raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and continued writing things on the board again. Gray glared at Lucy, who just snickered again and twirled her pen.

He ripped out a small piece of paper from his book – quiet enough so the teacher couldn't hear – and grabbed his pen tightly.

_Are you the Lucy from back then?_

He gave the note to Lucy and looked away from her, hands crossed. Lucy grabbed the note and read it, grabbing her pen and looking at the note amusingly.

_I don't know. Am I?_

When she handed back the note, h snatched it up immediately and read it, making it obvious he was reading a note. Lucy noticed the teacher's gaze and pretended she was working. Just when Gray was about to read the note, the teacher interrupted him.

"Fullbuster! No passing around notes!" He snapped, storming up to Gray and snatching the note away from him.

"B – but I –"

"No buts! Detention in my office at 10:00 sharp!" He read the note briefly and looked towards Lucy, who was copying the things down from the board.

"You too, Heartfilia!" Lucy stayed silent and put down her pen and yawned, covering it with her mouth. Sting-sensei walked off, mumbling something along the lines of troublesome students.

Lucy turned towards Gray, who felt a shiver down his spine whenever she looked at him.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other during our breaktime, too, Gray." She gave him a devilish smile and yawned again, leaning back on her chair and staring at the teacher blankly.

**BREAKTIME.**

"Psst. Oi. Gray!" Gray turned around to see Natsu behind him, who quickly walked so he was next to him.

"Did you find out if she was LUCY?" Natsu whispered to him, his back hunched, his hand over his mouth. Gray shook his head.

"Nope. Teacher snatched the note off of me before I could read it," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Gray!"

"Graaaaay!"

Gray turned around again to see Levy and Lisanna. He put his hand in front of them.

"No, I did not find out whether she was the Lucy we knew or not." Lisanna made a thinking pose and Levy pouted.

"She couldn't be, could she? If she is, she's changed a lot!" Levy exclaimed.

"You know the new girl, shrimp?" A deep voice rumbled. Levy felt a pressure on her head and sighed when she looked up to see Gajeel's arm on her head and his grinning face.

"Well, sort of. We don't know if she's the right person though," Levy frowned, making him ruffle her head.

"She's pretty hot, you know." Natsu cackled, chucking his things in his locker.

"I agree," Gray said, sulking at the same time. She was also a big tease, which he didn't like. She had already managed to make him blush!

"Why, thank you." Gray slammed his locker door closed.

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, what?!" He turned around and saw Lucy standing behind him, smirking. He leaned against his locker and covered tried to cover his blushing face with his hand.

"Oh, she's here! Hi Lucy!" Natsu waved at her and she ignored him, making him pout.

"A – ano… Lucy-san…" Levy started, twiddling with her fingers.

"Yes?" Lucy asked her, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"A – Are you the L – Lucy that went to school w – with us?" Levy asked timidly, looking to the ground and shuffling her feet.

"Who knows?" Lucy shrugged. Levy opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She found Lucy quite scary, to be honest.

"Well, Gray, shall we get going?" Lucy asked, looking at the still blushing boy. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down, nodding towards Lucy. They both walked off when Erza had just decided to arrive.

"What are you all staring at?" Erza asked them, holding a plate of strawberry cake.

"Lucy…" Levy started.

"Walked off…" Lisanna whispered.

"With Gray." Natsu ended, shoving a hot dog coated in chilli flavour into his mouth.

"L – Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" Erza asked, shocked.

"We don't know if it's the Lucy we know, though…" Levy whispered.

"Ugh. I should've been in class. I had to many Student Council papers," Erza muttered. Gajeel, not knowing the whole issue about Lucy being bullied, just shrugged it all off and continued using Levy as his headrest.

* * *

**DETENTION**

"Um…" Sting-sensei sweatdropped at the scene before him. Lucy was sitting in her usual seat, near the window, but Gray was sitting all the way on the other side of the room.

"Why are you two….?" He trailed off, shaking the thought out of his head.

"This time, it's only going to be a warning. You two are dismissed."

"Hai," the two said simultaneously. They both bowed and walked out, Lucy munching on some chips. Not knowing where they were heading, they just walked on and on and on.

"So...uh…" The air was very stale and awkward between them and Gray was trying to make conversation with Lucy.

"Yes?" She looked at him and crunched on a chip, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head.

"N – Nothing." Lucy shrugged at him and munched on another chip.

"So, why don't you show me around the school? I am new here and all, so I don't know my way around the school," Lucy offered, chucking her chip packet in the bin.

"U – Um…" He was quite taken aback by the offer, but at least it was a start to finding out who she really was.

"S – sure." Gray had decided to go to the rooftop, since you could see everything there.

"So, those are the classrooms and the building. That big field is obviously an athletic track. That part there with the big tree and the grass is just a chilling out area. The other side of this building are the teacher's offices, along with the toilets, drink taps and the gym," Gray explained, pointing to every one of the places.

Lucy just nodded silently and looked at the great view, enjoying the breeze in her hair.

"Are we even allowed here?" Gray twiddled with his fingers and motioned for her to look at the door.

_Please don't come up here! _

_From the Principal._

Lucy understood why the Principal didn't want students on the rooftop – there was no gate or any protection to help someone if they fell. Lucy stared at it intently and jumped onto the rooftop ledge, making Gray alarmed.

"O – oi! What if you fall?" Gray yelled at her. She shrugged and walked slowly, step by step across the rooftop.

"OI!" Gray yelled. Lucy was a bit startled that he raised his voice and accidentally slipped.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Review Replies!**

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: **__Yes it is XD_

_**Socha : **__Thank you!_

_**Jessiemaebay: **__You'll find out soon! :P_

_**OpenOtaku: **__LOL~_

_**Psyka: **__Thanks! _

_**Laxus's GF: **__Thanks~ LOL, nice name._

_**Dianaloveanime: **__Thanks! How did you like the chapter?_

_**Guest: **__A dark, feisty Lucy? Sure thang, chicken wing ;) Yeah, sorry for the OOC LOL._

_**Guest #2: **__Hehe she's supposed to be scary ^-^_

_**Skymaiden777**__: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_**iAmTurina: **__How did you like this chapter? (:_

_**Guest #3: **__Of course that's not it, it's just the beginning! XDD_

* * *

**A/N: **I am extremely upset that the anime has ended. EXTREMELY UPSET. I never use the word extremely, okay? NEVAAAAAA. I was like, crying. Crying for 5 minutes non-stop.

I am also extremely annoyed by the way my brother is hogging my home laptop, now that my school laptop is unavailable to me. (Our school gives us laptops. Not for free, though.) Nyehhh, I feel like shitt. My parents are bugging me about sharing with my brother and it's pissing me off so bad I want to snap this laptop in half.

Don't worry though, I won't. Hehe ^-^ Sorry for the long message today LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge.**

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

Everything went in slow motion as Gray watched Lucy fall over the ledge. He bolted over to the ledge immediately and looked down.

Lucy was dangling from a window ledge about 2 – 3 meters away from him. Gray panicked and the first thing that registered in his mind was to try and save her.

"G –Grab onto my hand!" Gray yelled at her, the wind making his voice hard to hear. Lucy could get the gist of what he was saying but just shook her head. The next thing that she did was so shocking that he couldn't even comprehend it.

Lucy flipped her whole body over till she was standing on the window ledge. She then ran two steps up the wall and jumped about 1 metre high into the air and landed back on the rooftop.

"W – wha… H – how?" Lucy just walked off silently, put her hand in her skirt pocket and left Gray alone on the rooftop, still trying to accept the fact she survived.

"H – how…?!"

* * *

**CLASSTIME.**

"Ugh…I'm so tired…" Lucy groaned, slumping onto her table and pushing her chair out. After that small feat on the roof, the wind had made her hair extremely messy and had taken her quite a bit of time to revert it back to normal.

"I'm telling you, she survived! She flipped over herself and jumped a whole metre into the air!" Gray said, making weird gestures with his hands.

"Did you hit your head, Stripper?" Gajeel asked, using Levy as an elbow rest.

"Gajeel! Stop that!" Levy protested.

"Stop calling me a stripper!" Gray yell-whispered to Gajeel.

"Says the one who just stripped," Gajeel snickered along with Natsu.

"Oi, you guys, stop fighting!" Lisanna scolded them.

"We're not fighting, we're just teasing the Exhibitionist," Natsu snickered again, making Gajeel slap his back and laugh with Natsu.

"You guys are so mean to each other I don't understand how you're still even friends," Levy pouted, trying to pry Gajeel's arm off of her head.

"Ya know you're too weak to move my arm, Shrimp," Gajeel cackled. Levy scrunched her face up and kept trying to make his arm budge.

"Everybody to your seats!" They all turned around and saw Erza standing there with her Student Council wristband on her arm. They all scrambled to their seats and sat down quietly.

Erza looked around the classroom, inspecting everybody's shoes. She stopped when she saw a pair of green converse. She looked up and saw none other than Lucy Heartfilia – a face that she hadn't seen in a while. If she was the right Lucy Heartfilia, that is.

"L – Lucy?" Erza blurted out quite rudely, making Lucy glare at Erza.

"Yes?" She hissed at her.

"We need to go to the Student Council Office. NOW." Erza waited at the door while the class went 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH', as if she were in trouble. In this case, she was in trouble.

"G – Gambatte, Lucy…." Gray whispered to her. It was never good when you were called to the SCO.

Lucy followed Erza's big strides quite easily and looked down the whole time. When they finally reached the Office, Erza walked in and stood next to a man with blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye. There was also another blonde haired guy sorted out some papers in boxes.

Lucy walked in and leaned against the wall, her shoes and the chain now visible to the blue haired man, who Lucy presumed was the Student Council President.

"As you may or may not know –"

"Oh god, this is going to take a while," Lucy groaned inwardly.

"- I am Jellal Fernandez, Student Council President. These two are Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyar, the two Vice presidents."

"…AND WHY THE HECK DO I NEED TO KNOW?!" Lucy wanted to scream at him.

"As the Student Council members, we're going to have to ask you to heed our uniform policy. It's not fair to the other students. We'll let you off today since it's the first day and you're a new student but we won't tolerate it anymore, understand?"

Lucy nodded, then got up and waved. "Well, I need to go back to class. Bye."

"Erza, don't you have the same classes as her? Why don't you go to? Don't worry, I've got things covered here." Jellal gave her a small smile and she returned it by smiling and waving at him.

"Hey Laxus, do you think Erza is-"

"Please don't give me your lovey dovey crap," Laxus growled at him, silencing Jellal.

**CLASSROOM.**

Lucy opened the door and walked in as if walking into the middle of a class was no big deal.

Lucy plopped herself into her seat. Unusually enough, Gray craned his body so that he was as far as he could be from Lucy. She looked at him questioningly then turned her attention towards the teacher.

"So, to find x you've got to times the other side while you bring it over. Do you understand?" Everybody nodded and took out their maths text books and their excercize books.

Lucy also got out both of hers and started working. Well, she looked like she was working. All she was actually doing was drawing in her book.

She had flipped to the 2nd last page in her book and was drawing random people and random things. First, she had drawn the SCP. That damn blue headed boy and his tattoo. She drew a small body, his spiky hair and some scribbles around his right eye for the tattoo. She then drew a mini wristband wrapped around his arm.

Next, she drew Erza. First the body, then the hair, the glasses, blazer, shirt, socks then the shoes. After that, she drew Laxus with his spiky hair and weird scar on his face. Seemed like both the boys had weird scars and tattoos. She wrote the letter STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS on top of their heads.

"Having fun, Heartfilia?" Lucy looked behind her and saw the black headed teacher with glowing red eyes. Oh, wasn't this the sensei she had met this morning?

"Yes, actually. How about you?" he was taken aback by her reply because he was expecting a 'Oh no, I'm in trouble!' or for her to flip to the front of the book and actually start working.

"G – good. Why don't you get on with your work n - now?" he straightened his jacket and walked to the front of the classroom, sat down and looked straight down towards his work.

"Hmph." Lucy flipped to the front of her book and started doing her work. After 5 minutes, she sneaked a glance at the teacher – He wasn't looking. She looked up on the board and saw the name ROGUE CHENEY in neat handwriting.

"So that's his name, huh…" Lucy whispered to herself. She continued solving the sums one by one and when she was about to have a mini break, she felt a paper ball hit her head. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the paper ball that had fallen to the ground when it had collided with her head.

She heard Gray snicker while staring at Gajeel and she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined at her, rubbing his arm. Unfortunately for them, the teacher was right behind them.

"Fullbuster, Heartfilia, detention next break." Before the teacher turned away, she saw him flash a smirk of triumph at her.

"Damn teacher," she growled. Great, two detentions in one day! Honestly, Gray was causing her so much trouble.

"You dumbass, now I've got 2 detentions in one day! And it's my first day here!" Lucy hissed at Gray, stepping on his foot, making him hiss painfully. He kicked her in the foot and that's when their mini fight had started. They had repeatedly kicked each other's feet, and before long, it had escalated into punches in the face.

Oddly enough, Gray was losing. She had thrown punches at him everywhere on his face, and he hadn't even managed to hit her on the face. Not even once.

"Fullbuster, Heartfilia, you now have a more severe punishment. Next warning will be to the Principal's office." She could practically hear the smirk on the teacher's face. She scowled at sent him a death stare, making him flinch a little.

"Stupid idiot," Lucy hissed at him.

* * *

**DETENTION/PUNISHMENT.**

"Dear Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?!" Gray yelled, birds sitting in neighbouring trees flying away.

"Who knows." Lucy was sitting on the edge of the school pool – a big pool that hadn't been cleaned in ages – while Gray was cleaning the big space by himself.

"It's so hot as well," he groaned. He unconsciously stripped and Lucy swore she could hear someone going 'AHHH!' in the background.

"Hah, you've still got your habit of stripping, don't y-" Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth. Oh no, what had she done? Now he knew! No!

Gray just stared at her blankly, and after a few seconds, screamed out and pointed his broom a there as if she were a threat to him.

"Y – You're Lucy? Seriously? Lucy Lucy?!" He yelled at her, backing away. Lucy ran a hand through her hair and swung her legs.

"Great, now the cat's out of the bag," she sighed. That soon turned into a smirk.

"Oh well. More fun for me then~" She sang out, throwing a soap bar at Gray's head.

"Oi, what If that landed in my mouth? Hah? What would you do the-" He was silenced when he saw another bar of soap being thrown at him. He opened his mouth to yell at her, which only ended up in the soap bar colliding into his mouth.

"MMF! MMF MMF! MMMMF!" He spat the soap bar out of his mouth and rubbed his tongue vigorously with his hand. Lucy pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh, but it was too hard. She clutched her stomach and laughed her heart out, tears pricking on the sides of her eyes.

Gray wiped his mouth and blushed.

"It's not funny," he sulked, going back to cleaning the pool.

* * *

**IN THE BUSHES**

"Oh my god, she's our Lucy!" Levy gasped.

"No way…" Natsu whispered.

"But she looks so different!" Lisanna whispered as well.

"Whatever," Gajeel said, leaning back and enjoying the peace and quiet without Gray and Natsu fighting.

"She does look very different and act very different," Erza readjusted her glasses and squinted at the two.

"But they're getting along pretty well, aren't they?" Levy giggled, sitting down in front of Gajeel, who threw a stick at her. She threw one back and they started a small fight.

"I can't believe she threw a soap bar in his mouth!" Natsu cackled, making a lot of noise.

"I know, right!" Gajeel chuckled with him, chucking bits of ripped up leaves on Levy's head, making her hit him lightly.

Lisanna ran up to Natsu and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Natsu, be quiet or they'll hear us!" Lisanna whispered to him. Suddenly, she felt something wet on the palm of her hand. Natsu just licked her hand!

"Ew! Natsu, that's gross!" Lisanna yelled at him, recoiling her hand. He grinned at her and kept staring at Gray and Lucy.

"Even so, she's changed, hasn't she? Not the weak girl she used to be, is she?"

"Mmhmm…" Lisanna agreed, playing with some leaves.

"She's pretty interesting, actually," Natsu sneaked another glance at the two and began mashing leaves with some sticks, rocks and unknown things around him.

Lisanna frowned a little. Was Natsu suddenly interested in her now? She felt a sting of pain in her heart but ignored it, sneaking glances at Natsu from time to time.

* * *

"Oi, help me out! Seriously!" Gray yelled at Lucy. She was still sitting on the side of the pool and watching Gray work. He had begun getting tired, as he had cleaned one quarter of the pool already.

"Hm… How about no?" Lucy smirked, swinging her legs.

"Here! I don't care if you want to or not!" Gray chucked the broom and a bar of soap at Lucy. She meant to dodge it, but caught them both on reflex.

"Hmph." Lucy grabbed another bar of soap so she had 1 broom and 2 bars of soap. A lightbulb suddenly clicked in her head! She chucked the broom at Gray and stood on the two big bars of soap.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked her, stabbing the ground with the broom.

"Just watch." She held the side of the pool and let go, the bars of soap moving along with her legs. Before long, she had gotten the hang of so called 'soap-skating'. Gray watched her in amazement. How could she think of something so easily?

"I bet you couldn't be able to do thi- OOF!" When Lucy was about to tease Gray, she slipped on a shirt and yelped out. Rubbing her sore bum, she grabbed the shirt and glared at Gray, who put his hands in front of him to signal mercy.

"I – I'm sorry! I – It won't happen again! Eek!" He whimpered. His reply was a smack in the face with his own shirt. He picked it up and put it on.

"Ugh, smells like soap…" he grumbled, sniffing himself.

"That's your fault." Lucy shrugged her shoulders and skated her way towards Gray and sat down next to him.

"Why are you sitting he-" Lucy kicked his back and he yelled out loudly, falling into the empty pool, hitting his head and slid around due to the soap.

"Clean it. I've done enough." Lucy demanded, checking out her nails.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just do it." Lucy smirked at him and he sighed dejectedly.

"Slave driver…" He mumbled under his breath. He yelled in pain again when a rock hit his head, making Lucy laugh at him.

"I heard that."

* * *

**END OF THE DAY.**

"Finally, we finished," Lucy mumbled, stretching her arms and yawning.

"You mean I finally finished," Gray glared at her, stretching as well. Lucy threw him a small smirk and walked off.

"Well, I'm off." Before Gray had time to react, she was already gone.

"She's so different now… So…..pretty…" Gray thought to himself, picking up his discarded shirt and putting it on. He thought back to what he just said.

"Wait, what? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD?!" he screamed mentally, clutching his head.

"I'm going crazy… Or am I?"

* * *

**A/N: **And I'm going to end it there! Right now, I have no idea why but I'm really pissed at this one guy. I'm suspecting (since it's kind of obvious) that he likes me. We've been friends since we were little and this has happened before – he told me he liked me and he said it was a big prank. Then after, he said that he only did it because he couldn't say he liked me for real. We stopped talking after that. That was 2 years ago.

I honestly don't want to be in a relationship because, well, I'm me LOL So, I'm really kind of mad right now. CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Alright, enough of that depressing talk. Here are the Review Replies!

Oh, and sorry for the long chapter LOL. Unless you guys wanted a long chapter? XDD

_**Kitsune-Dark-Knight:**__ Is ojou-sama satisfied with the outcome? XDD_

_**Psyka:**__ Yes, Gray is a bakaaaa._

_**AngelXReaper:**__ She's not dead, don't worry XDD Don't cry, i just updated for you! :D_

_** :**__ Thanks :D Did you enjoy the chapter? (:  
imedoughnut: LOL._

_**Mirajane S and Erza S:**__ LOL you go girl! XDD_

_**fairytaillover416:**__ Hehe XD_

_**xsasuhinax:**__ haha *sweatdrop*_

_**musicgirlforever101:**__ Thank you!_

_**dianaloveranime:**__ Thanks! And did you like this chapter? :)_

ALSO, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY HEHE! I nearly forgot, LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Revenge.**

"_I'm going crazy… Or am I?"_

* * *

Lucy took big strides across the pavement, her chucks occasionally making clacking noises on the ground. She thanked God when all the crossing signs were green and she didn't have to wait for all the cars to drive past. She finally reached her destination – the local Supermarket. She walked in the sliding glass doors, resisting the urge to pry them open so that they could open faster.

Ding!

The doors make a little noise as she walked in and grabbed a basket. She skimmed through all the aisles and managed to grab some milk, a box of instant noodles, some beef, wrapping paper, gum, some fruits and vegetables and a box of chocolates. She quickly walked towards the cashier and payed, walking out of the store with two bags in her hands.

"I'd better get home quickly and greet the neighbours today," Lucy thought to herself. She strided towards her apartment on Strawberry street and walked up the railings, not touching the unhygienic steel bars. She glanced towards the room next to her, fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the door, stepping in.

Lucy's apartment was quite big and cozy, and even though it was expensive, it was worth it. The walls were a nice light blue and had multiple paintings. To the left side of the room were two big brown, wooden doors that lead to the kitchen and the bathroom/toilet, with a table between the doors.

On the right side of the room was her light pink bed, which was next to a window placed on a light blue rug. Near the head of the bed was a tall bookshelf crammed with books. In the middle of the room, there were 3 chairs placed around a small coffee table and an armchair. Near that was another window with a brown study desk and a chair with her wardrobe and a fireplace next to it. There were also some shelves and decorative items scattered around the room neatly.

( || look for Lucy Heartfilia reference)

Lucy chucked her bag on her armchair and put her groceries into the kitchen. After that, she walked back into the lounge with the box of chocolates and the wrapping paper. She was in a rush so she hadn't seen what the pattern was like. When she sat down, she inspected it – it was a nice green colour with light and dark green stripes, the occasional flower popping up as extra decoration.

Peeling off the package, she laid it on the table and cut out a big square, placing the box of chocolates in the middle. She grabbed wrapped up the present swiftly, using sticky tape to bind it together. She placed it in front of her and smiled to herself.

"Perfect!" she yelled out to no-one in particular, walking towards her wardrobe. She grabbed some denim blue jeans and a white blouse with a black cardigan, heading towards the bathroom. After her bath, she brushed her hair and left it down, tying the red ribbon that she had kept years ago on her hand.

"Alright, finished. Now time to greet the neighbour," Lucy mumbled to herself, swishing in front of her bathroom mirror. She grabbed the box of chocolates off the table and walked out the door, locking it and chucking the key in her pocket. She gulped and walked slowly towards the door next to her room, knocking on it slowly. She raised an eyebrow when she heard crashes around the room.

"Oi, Rogue, go get the door!"

"Why are you always telling me to do these things for you, Sting?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY," she breathed, staring at the door agonisingly. She watched as the door opened oh-so-slowly and nearly fainted of depression when Rogue-sensei came out with a black shirt and brown pants. He was looking down so he didn't see Lucy's face at first, but when he did, he let go of the door handle and stared at her, his jaw hitting the ground.

"Oi, Rogue, who is it?" a voice yelled form inside. Lucy groaned inwardly. Both sensei's had the surname Cheney, right?

"Oh no, oh god no…" Lucy mumbled to herself, staring at the shadow coming from inside the apartment. She nearly fainted for the second time when she saw Sting-sensei standing behind Rogue-sensei dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"Heartfilia?" Sting asked her incredulously, his jaw dropping to the ground as well, matching Rogue's. Lucy resisted the urge to kick them both in the face and forced a VERY unstable smile, handing them the present slowly.

"I – I'm y – your new n-neighbour, L-Lucy H-Heartfilia… N-nice t-to m-meet y-you…?" Lucy didn't even know what to say in this kind of situation!

Once again, their jaws dropped to the ground even lower, if that was even possible.

"Wait, is that food?" Sting recovered and stared at the box of chocolates. Lucy nodded slowly and he snatched the box out of her hands.

"WOOH! FOOD!" he screamed, running inside. Lucy watched as he ran around in circles, sweatdropping together with Rogue.

"S – so, uh…" Lucy shuffled her legs and stood there quite awkwardly, peering inside at the excited Sting from time to time.

"W – why d – don't you come in? W – we are NEIGHBOURS after all," Rogue said, stressing the word neighbours.

"Does that mean they don't want honorifics?" Lucy thought, stepping inside stiffly. She nearly fell down in shock at their room – of course, the layout of their room was the same, but the lack of furniture in their room was pretty surprising!

The walls were plain white, and plain walls they were. Discarded wrappers and boxes were littered across the floor on the left side of the room, while the right side of the room was neat and tidy. Two matching white beds were placed on each side of the room, a table and two chairs separating the two sides. Lucy just stared and sweatdropped at the sight before her.

"H-Have a seat," Rogue pointed towards the table in the middle and Lucy plopped down, inspecting the room more. She turned her attention towards Sting and watched him shred the wrapping to pieces. Rogue came back with a cup of tea and Lucy nodded her head towards him, "Thanks."

"Yum, food! Finally, some food!" He stuffed the chocolates into his mouth quickly, nearly choking.

"So, would you like anything to eat?" Rogue stood up and straightened out his shirts. Lucy nodded and sipped the rest of her tea.

"Yes, please, Rogue sens- Rogue-san," she answered, setting the cup down and watch Rogue walk into the kitchen.

"Sting, help me out!" Rogue yelled at him, opening the kitchen door. Sting sighed, set the box of chocolates down and walked after Rogue into the kitchen, leaving Lucy alone.

"It's not very nice to leave your guest alone, you know…" Lucy mumbled quietly, scrunching her face up in disgust at a nearby pizza box on the floor.

"SHIT!" Lucy turned her head towards the open kitchen door and saw Sting waving his hand around desperately, bumping into Rogue and making him head plant into a pan. Lucy honestly thought it was funny, but ran over immediately when she saw that Rogue's face had collided into a pan that was on the stove.

"Honestly, you two are idiots!" Lucy yelled at them, rolling her sleeves up. She quickly grabbed a tea towel, rinsed it and pressed it to Rogue's face. "Hold." He had no time to reply as she grabbed Sting's wrist , move him to the other side of the kitchen with Rogue and run is hand under cold water. Both of them sighed in relief and stood there, staring at Lucy as she walked over to the pan and flipped the meat professionally, adding in some other foods she had found in a cupboard.

"Um….sorry?" Sting grinned, earning a bonk on the head from Rogue. He pouted and continued staring at Lucy.

"Get me two plates, now!" she barked, making the two grab three plates and place them on the table next to Lucy.

"I wonder what the rest of the class would do if they saw you two pathetic sensei's now," Lucy snickered, scraping the meat onto each of the plates evenly. They both blushed a little as they put rice onto their plates.

"Honesty, how do you two even survive?" Lucy grumbled, walking out of the kitchen, hands on hips. The two stared as she walked out and looked at each other at wide eyes.

"What would the students say?" Rogue mumbled, bringing his plate out with him.

"Dunno! All I know is that I get food~" Sting sang, making Rogue hit him on the head. They walked out of the kitchen and sat down on Rogue's side of the room, since Sting's side was downright messy.

"This is good!" Sting cried out, wolfing down the meal straight away.

"I refuse to compliment a student's cooking. It is inappropriate." Rogue said sternly, though the small smile on his face said otherwise.

"How have you two even been living? You pathetic idiots, even making a student cook for you!" Lucy yelled at them, making them shiver.

"Welllll….." Sting started.

"We've been eating take away food…"

"And junk food!"

"Sometimes we eat 2 min –"

"Okay, stop, stop," Lucy waved her hands in front of her face and picked up the previous box of pizza. "You don't even bother to clean up, Sting-san?" Lucy asked, waving the box around, pinching her nose from the stench.

"Well… I don't want to." He grinned as if it were nothing and stared at the box. "Actually, you shouldn't touch that. There's a mouse in there."

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed and dropped the box, standing on top of the table she was sitting at. She watched the furry mouse scatter around the floor and she huddled herself, thanking god that she wore shorts.

"Get it out!" Lucy screamed again, closing her eyes. Sting chuckled and stood up, picking the mouse by its neck.

"Sting, that's disgusting," Rogue said, shifting away from Rogue. He shrugged, opened the door and chucked it outside, then walked back in and grinned evilly at Lucy.

"So even Heartfilia-san has a weakness," Sting wiggled his dirty fingers at Lucy, making her squeal.

"Get away from me!" Lucy jumped off the table and ran to the kitchen door, not noticing that there was a picture on top of a table there.

"Oi wa –"

Lucy noticed at the last second, skidding to a stop but still knocking the table over. Rogue foresaw what was going to happen and put his plate on a table, jumping over the bed to catch the photo. Lucy kneeled and tried to catch the frame at the same time, and succeeded. Rogue jut ended up half on the floor, the other half of his body dangling from the bed.

"Hmm? What's this?" Lucy flipped the frame over and looked at it with wide eyes, jumping away from the photo and panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sting, who had just come back from washing his hands, picked up the photo, stared at it lovingly and set it back up on the table.

"W – who is that? A – are you related to h – her?" Lucy asked, her breath slowing down.

"She was like a sister to us, since she took us in from the adoption centre. We were abandoned by our parents and she found u-"

"Sting, you're saying too much." Rogue sat back up and shifted around. He was never too comfortable about people talking about their past.

"So…she's like your mom? Or your sister?" Lucy asked, sitting up in a chair.

"More like a sister, I guess, sine we never regarded her as a mother. Why, do you know her?" Sting asked, sitting next to Rogue.

"Do you remember her name?" Lucy asked slowly, dreading the next answer.

"Layla Heartfilia."

Sting stared at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Holy shit."

* * *

"I wonder what Lucy's doing now…" Gray mumbled, lying in his bed.

"Wait, why do I keep thinking about her?!" Gray yelled out loud.

"SHUT UP, GRAY!" He heard his brother and his sister, Lyon and Ultear Fullbuster, yell at him through both sides of the wall simultaneously, making his ears ring. Gray fell to the ground with a big bump, hitting his head on his bedside table. He rubbed his sore head and saw cross legged on the floor, sighing.

"I'm hungry…." he muttered, now rubbing his stomach.

"MOM! HAVE YOU GOT ANY FOOD!?" Gray yelled, not bothering to walk out.

"I've got curry rice!" she yelled back. Gray whooped and ran out of his room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Get some for me too!" Gray heard Lyon yelled.

"Get it yourself, lazy idiot!" Gray yelled back, finally reaching the kitchen. He sat down at the marble table as his mother, Ur Fullbuster, slid him a plate of curry rice.

"Give this to your brother, okay?" Ur said, giving him another plate.

"Hai, hai," Gray sulked.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Gray dug into his meal straight away and looked at his mum cooking.

She had short dark purple hair that framed her face neatly into a small bowl and dark black eyes. She was wearing a black singlet, green shorts and a white apron over them. Gray didn't know his father's name, since his mother refused to tell him. All he knew was that he had abandoned his mother when she had gave birth to Gray for another woman.

He had sneaked a few glances at his mother's photo album, once. His father had short dark blue hair like him and dark blue eyes. In short, he was exactly like Gray. There had been many times where Gray had asked his mom about his dad, but she had pushed the subject aside.

It was the same with his brother and sister. He had suspected they knew the whole story, but also refused to tell. Thus, Gray had stopped asking, ignoring the subject completely. Somewhere in his mind, though, he knew that he was still curious about his family.

* * *

"So…that makes you guys my uncles?" Lucy asked the two who were still staring at her. Rogue had grabbed the photo frame, staring from Lucy to the photo over and over again.

"Y – yeah, I guess so…" Sting answered, scratching the back of his neck. Lucy scoffed.

"Sting-ojisan." She snickered at the new name.

"I'm 100 years too early to be called an ojisan! NOOOO!" Sting yelled, his world falling apart.

"Sitng-ojisan and Rogue-ojisan. Hehe~" Lucy sang, Rogue's face turning bright red.

"Well, I've got to go. No thanks from the homework Sting-ojisan and Rogue-ojisan left me," Lucy smirked, making her way to the door.

"You better not call me that at school, brat!" Sting yelled at her, making a vein from Lucy pop.

" . .SAY?!" Lucy growled at him, her head turning around like a robot.

"I called you a brat." Sting lifted his head up and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Why you -!" Lucy was about to rake him with her long fingernails but he quickly put up his hands as a signal of mercy. Rogue just sat there, staring.

"See you later, Sting-ojisan, Rogue-ojisan." Lucy walked out of the door and waved at the two, the door closing quietly.

Silence enveloped the two brothers. It shocked them when the door opened once again.

"You better not go into my room. Not without knocking, at least. Got it? Okay, bye." Lucy shut the door once again.

Sting scratched his head. "Well, that was quite a weird shock, wasn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: **My mail stuffed up so I'm not going to be able to answer your reviews today, sorry .

Thanks to everybody that reviewed, though. My mail was going crazy because of all the reviews, follows and favourites! I love you all, hehe. Another thank you to the people who wished me a Happy Birthday! Again, I love you all!

How did you like the mini plot twist? Well, it wasn't really a plot twist, but whatever. I tried adding some StiLu, but failed. Gomeeeeeen.

Also, some people are saying that Lucy is too OOC and are asking what she will do after revenge. Well, I've written up a plan of sorts since the whole Lucy and her revenge thing will become a BIG problem later.

Oops, spoilers.

Anyways, yeahhhh.

My feels are bursting about the new chapter, like omigod. THE FREAKING PRINCESS OMG ARE YOU STUPID DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A STONE 10,000 DRAGONS ARE COMING OUT OF THAT MUTHAFUCKA ARE YOU STUPID OMG CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR LIKE WHAT THE FREAKING HELL.

Excuse my language there, but I honestly want to kill the Princess. Damn chick thinks she knows everything, ugh. =_=


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Revenge.**

"_Well, that was quite a weird shock, wasn't it?" _

Lucy woke up to small thumps from the other side of the wall. She sat upright quickly, dishevelled hair poking her eyes. She blew her fringe out of her eyesight, squinting uneasily at the brightness of her window.

"Urgh….what time is it?" she groaned quietly, rubbing her eyes. She checked her alarm clock; the bright red digits signalled 6:30. She cursed silently for waking up so early. She was supposed to wake up in 10 minutes! She got up slowly, finding an empty spot on the wall that connected the two rooms.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP, YOU IDIOTS?!" Lucy yelled, kicking the wall. She grinned when she heard a "FUCK!" coming from the room next door. She dusted her hands and walked like a zombie towards her bathroom. She took a refreshing bath and slowly into her uniform, still half asleep by the time she tied the red and blue striped tie.

She brushed her hair, letting the silence and comfort of her bathroom envelop her. She pulled the tie a little further, licking the piercing on her lip and ignoring the metal belt she had worn yesterday. She didn't want another scolding buy that damn tattoo President freak. Her ears perked up as she heard the door next door open and close, the lock making a clacking sound as it locked.

She walked out the bathroom and sat down, leaning on her bed and grabbing her phone. She flicked through the screen, looking for the right game to play at settled on LINE Play.

Bang!

She jumped in shock as her door opened, Rogue and Sting all clad in their suits barging in her house.

"Woah, sugoi! It's so neat!" Sting ventured around the room, casually touching her belongings and settling in her bed, making a vein on Lucy's head appear. His leg was practically touching her head!

"Much neater than our room…" Rogue mumbled.

"And exactly who told you that you could barge into my room?" Lucy asked annoyingly, standing up, hands on hips.

"Well, you went into our room so we decided to see you room!" Sting leaned back snuggling into her blankets.

Lucy yanked him out of her bed, "Get off my bed, idiot." He groaned in pain as he hit the floor, making Rogue snicker.

"We're off to school. Want a lift?" Rogue offered, checking out the paintings on the wall, occasionally humming appreciatively.

Lucy sat down on her bed, kicking the groaning Sting on the floor and thought about the offer. Wouldn't it be weird for a teacher to be going to school with a student? Hang on, they were her uncles, weren't they?

"No thanks. I'd rather walk. I need the fresh air," Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you need the exercise cause you're fa-" Lucy kicked Sting in the face, making him roll in front of Rogue.

"Thanks for the offer though," Lucy added. She remembered the two and their kitchen. Not that anybody could classify that as a kitchen.

"Have you guys even had breakfast yet?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the two as Sting got up slowly.

"Nope, we were about to buy McDonalds for breakfast again. Why, did you want some?" Sting asked, Rogue still loitering around. Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"You guys are idiots. WAIT. HERE." Her words were firm and strong, making the two stay there in silence. They both sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"So, the news is true, right?" Sting leaned on his laced fingers, staring at Rogue intently. It was about then Lucy had finished making food for the three of them – bacon and eggs on a simple white plate. She was about to walk in but stopped when she heard Rogue and Sting talking seriously, deciding to eavesdrop.

"The one about Jude Heartfilia looking for his daughter who ran away from home? I'm pretty sure," Rogue answered back, making Lucy gasp silently.

"Heh, seems like we're involved already, aren't we?" Sting laughed bitterly.

Lucy opened the door and walked in swiftly, trays of food evident in her hands," So what are you guys talking about?" Rogue and Sting looked at each other, calm expressions on their faces, surprisingly.

"Nothing in particular," Rogue replied, eating his food gracefully when It was handed to him. Sting, on the other hand, was gulping his food down like no tomorrow. Lucy slumped down against her bed, playing with the hem of her skirt, missing the feel of her metal belt.

Looking up, Lucy saw that Rogue and Sting had just finished their meals, and stood up.

"Alright, out, out. Shoo. Out of my apartment. Consider this the only time I'm going to make you breakfast. Now go." Lucy pushed the air with her palms, motioning for them to go.

"Thanks for the meal," The chorused, walking towards the door. Lucy followed them, feeling a shiver dance up her arm as the cold breeze flowed into her apartment.

"You're welcome," Lucy breathed softly, closing the door. She grabbed the plates and walked with light steps towards her kitchen, chucking the dishes in the sink. She looked to her right, where her fridge was placed and opened the door, grabbing a small bento box she had made for herself the night before.

Chucking her lunch in her bag, sat in her armchair and sighed. Was it really true? Her father was looking for her.

"Guess I'll have to lay low for a little while…" Lucy mumbled, scratching her head. But what did Sting mean that they were involved?

"Oh well, no point dwelling on small talk…" Lucy grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, glancing at her clock – 7:04. She grabbed her phone, earphones and walked out her apartment complex, locking the door, remembering to check twice. She jumped on the railing, sliding down as if she were on a skateboard and jumped off, popping her earphones into her ears, putting the volume to half volume and walked towards the direction of the school.

"Woops, maybe I shouldn't visited 7 eleven for a slurpee." Lucy watched the nearly empty school, all the students in their classrooms. Walking towards her locker, she opened it, chucked her bag in, grabbed some books and shut it.

"Shit, where's my classroom again?" Lucy walked around the halls aimlessly, trying to find the sign that said 1-B.

"Heartfilia-san?" Lucy groaned inwardly when she saw spiky blue hair. Great, it was the stupid President.

"Are you lost?" She saw him trying to supress a chuckle, nearly throwing a glare at him.

"Just show me where my class is," she replied, walking over to him.

"Well, looks like we're going the same way." He continued walking, Lucy following after him, not processing what he had just said. Until she came to an abrupt stop.

"Are you serious!?" she yelled out, heads turning to look at her through the glass. Lucy ignored the multiple eyes on her and kept walking, staring at the President's back.

"We're only in the same class for Science, rest assured." Lucy sighed in relief, finally spotting the classroom. Jellal opened the door, Lucy walking in with him.

"Oooh, the President's made his move!" Someone called out, making the class snicker.

"W – what are you talking about?" The blue haired president called out, taking a step backwards.

"Congratulations, President!" Another person called out.

"B – be quiet!" Jellal sat down, his face beet red.

Lucy chuckled, sitting at her seat next to Gray. "Oi, Lucy, are you guys going out?" Lucy looked over to Jellal, making a please-say-no face at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Lucy flashed the guy a smirk, making the class cheer out loudly.

"Alright class, settle down." Lucy looked towards the teacher, nearly laughing out loud when she saw Sting, nearly thinking of calling him Sting-ojisan in the middle of class.

"Hi sensei~" Sting looked towards Lucy and she mouthed him a 'Sting-ojisan', making him scowl at her.

"LUCY AND JELLAL, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The class sang out, making Jellal blush. Lucy saw Erza fiddling around uncomfortably.

"So Erza likes Jellal, huh…" Lucy smirked inwardly, twirling her hair.

"Is it really true?" Lucy turned towards Gray, who was looking straight ahead.

"So what if it is?"

"I – if it's true, then it's true. I was j – just asking, after all," Gray replied, his voice going lower and lower.

Lucy raised an eyebrow but turned back towards the board, ignoring all the giggling and lovey-dovey looks the other students were giving her.

The familiar recess bell rung through the classroom and all the students got up, grabbing their things and walking out the door. Lucy did the same – stood up, grabbed her things and walked towards the door, her shoulder brushing against someone else's. For a second, she felt a slip of paper being shoved into her hand. Was it her imagination?

She looked towards her now open hand, finding a small ripped note in her hand. She looked around and walked towards her locker as any other student, opened her locker and shoved her books in, reading the note quietly to herself.

_Meet me at the Student Council Office. _

Lucy groaned and ripped the note into pieces, letting the shreds fall to the ground. She grabbed a packet of original smith's chips from her bag and walked towards the Student Council Office.

"Hey look, it's her."

"What, the one dating the President?"

"No way! That strict President got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they walked into class together, and they were both late. And it looked like they were holding hands."

"Pfft!" Lucy laughed out loud, eavesdropping on all the whispers around her. She opened the door, walked in and closed it without hesitation, finding the blue haired President sitting at his desk.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you!" The president shot Lucy a glare as she cackled, taking note of the students possibly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Stop pushing me!"

"No, you!"

"Shut up!"

Lucy chuckled at the people trying to be quiet on the other side of the door.

"Why are you egging them on? We're not even d – dating!" Jellal blushed a little as Lucy sat down and opened her packet of chips.

"I'm not egging them on, I'm simply saying neutral things. They're just making delusions in their head. After all, it's not my fault that your face is like a tomato when someone's talking about us, now is it?" Lucy flashed him a smirk, popping a chip in her mouth.

"W –well…."

"After all, you want to impress Erza, right?" The table clattered as Jellal stood up, hands banging on the table.

"H – how d – do you k – know t – that?" His face going red as a tomato, as Lucy predicted.

"It's not that hard to see, you know. C'mon President, be a man." Jellal slumped into his chair slowly.

"Oi, Prez. Watch," Lucy whispered, catching the President's attention. He watched as she tiptoed towards the door, holding the doorknob tightly. His eyes widened as millions of students fell over each other as Lucy flung the door open.

Lucy towered over them, one hand on her hip, "Why, hello there. Are you trying to interrupt out private time, now?" Lucy chuckled, making all of them go red in the face.

"N – no ma'am!" They all ran off, the once full doorway now empty.

"See! That's what I mean!" Jellal protested, pointing at Lucy accusingly.

"Ah, but it was true, wasn't it? You even had to give me a note in secret when you could've just said it to me in person," Lucy said, walking out the door, leaving a flabbergasted and horrified Jellal behind.

-X-

The rest of the day went past with a breeze – Lucy had an encounter with Rogue since he was the Math teacher, but no physical nor verbal contact was made between the two.

Lucy walked slowly towards her house, eating a croissant she had picked up from the local bakery, small flakes littering on the ground. All in all, the first two days of school were pretty boring. Surprisingly enough, the plan for revenge hadn't crossed her mind that day.

"Maybe I'm just lying to myself and just wanted to escape from Father…. No, what am I thinking?" Lucy shook her head quietly, walked up the rickety stairs of her apartment, avoiding the metal bars as per usual.

"Oh shit, my rent is due soon!" Lucy rushed in her apartment in a flurry, her bag ending up on her armchair. She checked through her draw, finding what she needed – a small slip of paper.

_Dazzling Star Club, XX Street. 04 XX XXX XXX, 4:50._

"And my work starts in… 20 minutes?! Holy shit!" Lucy let out a small shriek as she ran around in circles around her apartment, unsure of what she was doing.

"Alright, calm down Lucy. You've got to change, do your hair head over to work." She inhaled and exhaled slowly, beginning to feel calmer. She walked towards her closet, deciding to wear a blue chiffon shirt tied on the bottom, light blue shorts and brown studded combat boots.

Taking another glance towards her clock, she gasped – it was already 4:40! She ran out of the apartment, locking it and checking twice.

"Oh!" Rogue and Sting walked out of their apartment at the same time, Rogue holding car keys. Lucy bit her lip and walked down the stairs, estimating how long it would take her to get to the shops. It would take her at least 15 minutes!

"No, I can't be late for my first job!" Lucy whispered, ruffling her hair messily. She nearly jumped in shock as Sting put his hand on her shoulder. "Need a lift?" Lucy scowled and shoved his hand of her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shops," Rogue replied as his shiny black car made a small beeping noise.

"Well…If you don't mind…" Lucy mumbled, walking towards the car.

-X-

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy ran into Dazzling Star Club, panting. From the shops, it was a 5 minute walk to the Club, so Lucy had to run as hard as she could.

"No worries, you're only a few minutes late." She looked up and saw an orange haired guy with blue tinted glasses polishing a cup. He was wearing a white dress shirt with two buttons out, a black tie and black dress pants.

The whole club was what the title was – dazzling. A shiny black coat painted the walls, red and black chairs in various spots with matching glass coffee tables. Many people occupied the couches – some rich snobby guys surrounded by many girls, while some people were just there drinking with their mates.

"Here's your uniform. Go through that door for the change rooms, and that door for where you're working. By the way Lucy, we need to catch up. How about Sat-"

"Lay it off, Loke. I stopped being a kid ages ago," Lucy scoffed, grabbing the uniform of Loke's hands.

Loke Braveheart, always surrounded my girls everywhere he went, was an obvious playboy. Lucy and Loke had known each other since they were kids – Loke used to be a butler at Lucy's estate, until he took up another job. By sheer coincidence, Lucy was looking for a job and had found Dazzling Club in the newspaper, announcing they were looking for some workers.

Pushing the doors outside and casting the uniform on the bench, Lucy sighed and started undressing, changing into the uniform. It was nothing too revealing and was pretty simple – it was a sleeveless blue dress with golden lines and patterns on it, swirling everywhere. She noticed that Loke had slipped a locker key into her pocket. She soon located the long and green cabinet, coathangers on a steel bar already in there. She hung her clothes up and walked out.

"Well, time for me to start working…" Lucy groaned, wading through other waitresses and customers. She walked through the doors Loke had explained to her before, finding a blue haired woman in a bright blue bikini top and matching shorts.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the new empl– Oh, Aquarius!"

"Yup, hi, whatever. Long time no see, little Princess. I'm Aquarius, as you already know Your job, as you might know, is to work as a waitress, barmaid and whatnot. There are many rooms – you're assigned to room 1 today. Good luck. Now get out of my sight." Aquarius shoved a pen and paper in my hands, then pointed me towards a door that had a big gold 'room 1' on it.

Lucy smoothed out the invisible creases and winkles in her skirt, tightened the small golden loopy bow tie on her neck and held the door handle, pen and paper in hand. "Well, here goes nothing."

The rest of the day went by with a breeze – all the customers were satisfied with Lucy's performance. Luckily, no shattering cutlery or drink-spilling was involved.

The manager, who was still unknown to Lucy, had passed on a message to her through Loke, saying that she had done a good job.

"Good thing I took the bus," Lucy thought, looking out the window watching the grey clouds floating in the dark blue sky. Her shift had lasted from 4:50 – 8:00, which was a good 3 hours and 10 minutes. Lucy hadn't met anybody except for Loke and Aquarius, unfortunately.

"Maybe all my previous butlers and waitresses work there!" Lucy's eyes shined, smiling happily to herself and lying in her bed, connecting her phone cable to her phone.

"I wonder if Papa is thinking about me… No, he's probably not." She shook her head and shoved her head under her blanket, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry for the late update. God, my teachers are starting to give me more homework. Ugh, so depressing. Sooooooo, Loke and Aquarius have appeared! Are you guys excited? Yes? No? Tell me what you think by reviewing, which will also increase my speed of typing the next chapter . :D

It's getting kinda late so I'm not going to read over it, sorry guys. I'll read over it when I have the time, so sorry for the mistakes if you find any!

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Revenge.**

"_I wonder if Papa is thinking about me… No, he's probably not." She shook her head and shoved her head under her blanket, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep._

"C – could you please repeat that?" Lucy asked, her eye twitching.

"I SAID, we're having a cultural festival and this class has decided to do a cosplay café," Sting repeated back through gritted teeth.

"And what do the girls have to dress up as again?"

"…Maids."

Lucy groaned and slapped her arm on her forehead, dropping the pen she was currently chewing on.

"Are you serious?!" she half-yelled at the blonde eyed teacher, who just smirked and nodded.

"C'mon Heartfilia-san, it's not that bad!" A girl in her class yelled out. A few guys wolf whistled and cheered, egging Lucy on.

"I hate dressing up…" Lucy muttered to herself, face-tableing.

The rest of the class went by in a hurry – preparations were made for the upcoming cultural festival, which was to take place next Tuesday. The guys could dress up as whatever they wanted, but the girls were restricted to either nurses or maids, which most of the girls chose the latter.

"I hate dressing up," Lucy muttered for the second time that day, slamming her locker door closed. Why oh why did she have to dress up? As a maid of all things!? She grabbed a few biscuits and walked outside towards the big tree on campus.

"Heh, I'm stuck here again, aren't I?" She laughed to herself, shoving a biscuit in her mouth. "Actually, I might visit the cafeteria for once," she thought to herself, eating another biscuit. She walked with slow footsteps, thinking about the cultural festival.

Once she reached the bustling cafeteria, she looked around – plain beige painted walls, chairs and tables placed everywhere and a buffet table with a gruff looking woman serving food. Everybody was in their own little cliques – not that Lucy cared, of course. She had been alone her whole life – like she cared about something trivial like friends.

She decided to sit by herself in the corner of the cafeteria where there was a small table – enough to fit a small group of people.

Suddenly, she felt the inside of her jacket start vibrating, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She picked up her phone quickly, not caring to look who was the sender of the call.

"_Hello?"_ She raised an eyebrow when she heard some giggling and screaming in the background. She felt someone's presence ghosting behind her suspiciously.

"Oh hey it's Lu-" Lucy kicked the intruder's face.

"_Hey, Lucy! It's Loke!" _Lucy heard a few glasses clink on the table and more girls giggling, most likely fawning over him.

"_What do you want? I'm at school, you know. Lucky you called during break." _

"Lucy, that hu-" Lucy punched the intruder square in the face.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to hear your lovely voice," _Loke's voice teased through the phone. Lucy heard groans from the intruder, deciding to leave what sounded like a him writhing on the ground.

"_I'm going to hang up," _Lucy said threateningly to the phone, making Loke chuckle on the other side.

"_No, wait! I was only joking. Just reminding you that your shift to day is at 4:30, in case you forget to see me~" _

"_Of course I know you idiot, I'm not that forgetful, like you. Lay it off, you annoying playboy. I'm hanging up now. Bye." _

Lucy snapped her phone closed and shoved it back in her pocket, finding herself staring at a clump of pink hair and a body clutching its stomach on the floor.

"Oh, it's you." Natsu groaned again and swung his arm to a chair opposite of Lucy and used its weight to sit on the chair. Lucy grabbed the last biscuit she had and bit into it. When she opened her eyes, she found Natsu about 5cm away from her, leaning over the table, making the two share eye contact.

"Do you not understand the concept of personal space?" Lucy asked him, who observed her face carefully, with interest. She heard a few chairs scraping, groaning inwardly when she saw Natsu's friends join them.

"But I wanna see your eyes! They look so cool!" Natsu protested, staring into her brown orbs as Lucy blinked silently, eating her biscuit. She cupped her cheek in her palm and stared back at Natsu, giving the bystanders the impression that the two of them were kissing.

"W – what are y – you two doing?" Erza stuttered, blushing for some odd reason.

"Pinky's making a move on the Prez's girl!" Gajeel chuckled heartily.

"She's not my girl!" Jellal yelled at Gajeel, who was currently sitting next to Lucy.

"What did you just call me?" Natsu grit his teeth and spat right in Lucy's face, making her scrunch up her face in disgust and push his face towards Gajeel's, their small moment of 'intimacy' done and over.

"I called you a Pinky, Pinky. Want me to repeat that?" Gajeel smirked, provoking him. Natsu yelled out at Gajeel and the two engaged in a fight within the blink of an eye, making Gray shout out," Oi, knock it off, you two!"

"Stupid exhibitionst."

"Dumb stripper."

And then there were three.

Lisanna and Levy sighed, Erza sat there rigid as a rock and still blushing, Jellal slapped a hand to his forehead and Laxus, who had just appeared, just sat there silently.

"Gomen gomen, those three always fight," Levy mumbled, slumping on the table.

"I noticed that. Since I was a kid, actually." Lucy's 'mean' words made Levy flinch backwards, curling against Lisanna in defence, who just chuckled nervously.

"So, Prez, don't you have any work to do?" Lucy asked Jellal, her eyes glittering when she saw some barbeque flavoured chips in his hand.

"Actually, I finished everything last ni- Hey! Those are mine!" He yelled at Lucy as she snatched away the last bits of his chips, making him glare at her. She gave him the empty packet, as if it was a piece of compensation.

"That was mine!" he yelled at her. She simply shrugged, brushing the topic off.

"Why are you so quiet?" Lucy asked Laxus, peering behind Jellal.

"It's too boring at this place. No point wasting my breath," Laxus's deep voice rumbled, sighing, making Lucy smirk at him. "I like your way of thinking."

She saw the curves of his lips curve up slightly as she slunk back in your seat.

"It's not your fault you were suspended and have to help out the Student Council," Jellal shrugged, making Laxus growl at him," Ya don't have to go around telling the whole world, you know."

"Suspended? What did you do?" Lucy asked, crossing her legs with interest. Laxus eyed her suspiciously, deciding whether he could trust her or not. Lucy sensed this and put her hands up in defeat, saying," I'm not going to do anything with it, you know."

Laxus stared at her for a bit more and sighed in defeat. "I smashed a teacher's window and graffitied on the classroom walls," he mumbled, looking away.

"Which gave our school a bad reputation," Jellal added.

"Ya can't blame him. He was in his rebellious stage," Gajeel teased, bruises and bumps on his skin, claw marks occasionally shredding his clothes.

"What did you say?" Laxus growled, gritting his teeth.

"You heard what I said," Gajeel cackled, sitting down on a chair.

"C'mer-"

"Laxus, Gajeel, please stop fighting!" As Laxus was about to lunge ferociously at Gajeel, a sweet voice tingled through the air, making Laxus stop and Gajeel to jump over Laxus, who was also about to lunge.

"Why are you here, Mira?" Laxus gave the white long-haired beauty a small glare, as if he couldn't death stare her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out, hugging the girl named Mira. Mira looked around and made eye contact with Lucy, gasping.

"Oh, a new person! Hi there! I'm Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you! You can just call me Mira," She said warmly, holding a hand out to Lucy.

"Nice to meet'cha. Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said bluntly, shaking Mira's hand.

"Ara ara, you can let go now Lisanna," Mira said, cupping her cheek. Lisanna pouted and sat back down.

"Mira-nee, did you finish your work with Principal Makarov?" Lisanna asked, making Mira nod.

"I guessed that Laxus was fighting with Gajeel or Natsu, and I was right," Mira answered sheepishly, making Laxus glare softly at her again.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop fighting," Laxus said in a tone that sounded like he was sulking. Mira smiled at him and walked off with a wave, saying, " Well, I've got to go now. Bye!"

Multiple goodbyes and farewells were said as she walked off, leaving all of them with a warm and comfortable atmosphere.

"So… when did you guys start dating?" Natsu asked, looking directly at Lucy and Jellal.

"Yeah, when did you start going out? I never noticed you guys even talk. I don't care, of course." Gray said the last part quite quickly, cursing inwardly as soon as it came out of his mouth. Laxus and Gajeel looked at the 'couple' with interest, Erza and Jellal went red in the face while Levy and Lisanna had evil glints in their eyes and were rubbing their hands together deviously.

"W – we're n – not dating! Stop m – misunderstanding!" Jellal muttered, sliding his SCP wristband up nervously. Lucy eyed Erza as she sighed a breath of relief that was near impossible to notice.

"Oh really? I wanted to make you guys go on a date," Levy pouted at the two, making both Jellal and Erza blush even more.

_Ring!_

They all jumped as the bell rung for classes to start again. Lucy got up first, wincing a bit at the sound of scraping chairs around the cafeteria.

"Just because you sat with me doesn't mean we're friends." Lucy stated very matter-of-factly, making everybody depressed as she walked off, her back facing them.

"Ahaha, she's a bit harsh, isn't she…" Lisanna laughed nervously, depressing lines on everybody's face.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? It's not like we were exactly nice to her when we were kids," Gray said, standing up with a small 'Hup!'.

"But she's interesting, I'll give you that," Natsu smirked, getting up with Gray. It looks like Natsu wasn't the stupid dumbass Lucy thought he was….

"Great, I've got P.E…" Lucy dragged her bag out of her locker, grabbing her sport uniform – a dark blue shirt and maroon coloured shorts. At least they weren't bloomers.

"Heartfilia-san! Do you want to walk to the gym together?" Lucy turned around and saw Levy, Lisanna and Erza standing near her, Levy waving crazily towards Lucy. She closed her locker and shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Levy did a mini cheer as she ran to catch up to Lucy, who slung her bag strap over her shoulder and started walking towards the gym. Luckily for her, she had already memorised the layout of the school.

Lucy and the other had gotten changed quite quickly, and met their Sport teacher, Minerva Saber. Her purple coloured hair always swished around – not to mention the two small braids that looped up on the top of her head. She was especially mean to Lucy, probably because of her 'attitude'.

"Keep running! Faster!" Minerva barked, making Lucy groan and pick up the pace. She was currently in the lead and had ran about 5 laps around the track in 5 minutes, which was pretty damn fast. Though it was long, her breath was only faltering slightly and showed no signs of tiredness.

"Faster!" Minerva barked again. Lucy heard all the girls running behind her whine and complain.

"Why do you think Lucy-san is so fast?" Levy asked, her breath rugged and failing to keep up with everybody else. She had only ran 3 and a half laps, and so had Lisanna.

"Dunno. Maybe she was training in the woods, meditating under waterfalls and fighting boars," Lisanna joked, her breathing starting to waver.

Up ahead, Lucy sneezed, sniffling her nose. "Who's talking about me?" she thought to herself, looking around. She shook the thought out of her head and continued running. After they had finished running, they were made to do stretches with a pair. Lisanna paired up with levy, leaving Lucy with Erza.

"Oh, Lucy! Want to be partners?" Erza had asked her, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Sure," she had replied back. They had to link arms and pull each other over their backs as a small strength excersise. Lucy had lifted up Erza like a feather, making the class gape at her.

"What?" Lucy asked them, their mouths still open.

"I thought Scarlet-san was pretty heavy cause of all the strawberry cake she ate," a girl said to Lucy, who was still holding up Erza.

"Hmm, not really. Light as a feather, actually," Lucy said back, shrugging.

"Alright, chop chop! Now swap roles," the teacher said, clapping her hands together and putting her hands on her hips.

Erza then lifted Lucy, who she had also regarded as 'light as a feather', bear no shock to the other student's faces, as Erza could lift practically everybody. The thing that shocked them was that Lucy wasn't dying in Erza's vice grip. Everybody was always scared to pair up with Erza because she always grabbed everybody in a tight vice grip, enough to squish a grown man to pieces.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't look like Lucy was dying in her vice grip. At all. The rest of the day concluded with push ups, stretching, more gaping and shocked mouths, running and much more. Even the last 2 periods when by in a breeze, Lucy flying through them. Well, most of the time, she just ignored the teachers or was focusing on different things, like thinking about hooking Jellal and Erza up somehow.

After the bell to go home had rung, Lucy had grabbed her books, her bag and walked right to the Student Council Office and was now standing at the door, an arm outstretched to knock the big door.

"Oi, Prez, you in there?" Lucy yelled to the door, knocking at the same time.

"Come in." As always, Lucy walked in, closed the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"So, what have you come here for?" Jellal asked, not looking up at Lucy.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy waved at the blonde-haired man, who waved back and continued doing paperwork at his desk. Lucy and Laxus had become friends, in a way. Jellal took a sip out of a plain white cup on is desk.

"Well, I've decided to help you out." Lucy felt for some amusement park tickets in her pocket. Actually, she had thought about inviting someone to go as she had a hidden love for amusement park rides, but had no one to go to. It would look weird if someone went to the amusement park by themselves. Plus, it wouldn't be deducting her money because she had gotten these for free from some guy dressed up as a marshmallow walking in the street with balloons.

"With what?" Jellal asked again, taking another sip and looking up at Lucy.

"You hooking up with Erza."

**A/N: **So, how was it? Hehehheheheheheheh XD I've decided to hook Erza and Jellal up. Or have I? XD Tell me what you thought about this chapter by reviewing! ;D

Also, I don't know if I said this in the last chapter or one of my other stories but sorry if there's mistakes haha, I always end up writing these at night time so I have no time to edit and proof-read, sorry guys. And my laptop is being an incarnation of a sloth right now. It's so laggy I can't even see the words typing, so yeah. Sorry bout the mistakes.

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I bet a lot of you are looking forward to this chapter, right? So enjoy! XD

* * *

"_You hooking up with Erza." _

"Oh, J – Jellal!" Jellal, dressed in a black baseball top, jeans and a black jacket, turned around to see Erza, nearly falling over in shock.

The stiff and strict Student Council Officer was gone. Wearing a light pink dress, dark pink sandals, a golden necklace, multiple bangles and a cream coloured side-strap bag, no-one would ever guess who she was.

"Why am I even doing this?" Jellal groaned, face flaming, drifting back to the previous day.

_Jellal spat his drink out entirely, Lucy standing away just in time, hearing his water splat all over the door and the floor._

"_What?" he asked incredulously, banging his hands on the table and standing up._

"_You heard me," Lucy smirked, twirling her hair._

"_H – how are you going to do t – that?" Jellal blurted out._

_Lucy showed him the amusement park tickets. _

"_With these."_

"_N – no way!" he yelled, his expression turning from slightly angry to shocked and confused._

"_Come on, you little wuss."_

"_No!" Jellal yelled again, slumping down back to his chair._

"_Why not?" Lucy used the two tickets as a fan, stepping away from the mess Jellal just made._

"_B – because…" he racked his head thinking of an excuse. "Because I'm wasting your money!" _

"_Nice excuse, but too bad, I got these for free," Lucy smirked, banging the tickets on his table._

"_Go. I know you want to. Just invite the others. I'm sure they'll approve of it," Lucy shrugged, walking towards the door._

"_W – wait!"_

"_Hm?" Lucy turned around just before she was about to close the door._

"_Don't worry, I'll be watching you. The tickets expire in two days. You better hurry." _

"_B – but-"_

_Lucy left before he had a chance to say anything, banging his head onto the table._

_Only one thought lingered is his mind. "….Should I?" _

And there it was. Lucy had basically forced him to do this, and he hadn't found any clues of her around.

"Where are the others?" Erza asked, looking around. Jellal pointed towards the roller coaster where Lisanna, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel were practically screaming their heads off.

"Oh," she chuckled slightly.

"This side of Erza…I wouldn't mind," Jellal thought.

"So, where do you want to go?" Erza walked forward, her sandals clicking, scarlet hair swishing.

"How about…there?" Jellal smirked while pointing towards a fancy fish restaurant.

"I'm getting kind of hun- GRRRRRR." Jellal blushed as he rubbed his groaning stomach, Erza letting out a small chuckle. She stepped forward, linking her arm with his, making both of them blush equally.

**-X-**

"Do we seriously have to follow them?" Gray asked, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"It's not like I asked you to follow me, you dimwit," Lucy retorted, sighing when she saw Jellal and Erza walk into a restaurant, not bothering to look at which one.

"I can't believe I dressed up for this…" Lucy mumbled to herself, though loud enough so Gray could hear.

Actually, Gray thought she was dressed up pretty….cutely. She was wearing a plain denim blue dress, a brown belt hanging around her waist with brown ankle lace-up boots with studs, diamond shaped earrings and a heart necklace. Her hair was down, as always.

Gray, on the other hand, was wearing a maroon baseball shirt, denim blue skinny jeans and teal vans. They both were wearing denim, and it kinda looked like they were a couple. Gray nearly fell over at the thought.

"Well, while we're here, why don't we go….over there?" Gray pointed towards a Horror House and smirked, glancing at Lucy.

"Oh, want me to hold your hand, little Gray? I bet you're scared," Lucy flashed him a similar smirk, making him scowl.

"Hmph. You're the girl. I bet you're going to be clinging to me," Gray mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the Horror House.

"Fine then. Challenge accepted." Lucy strided in front of him, the two having a little competition to see who could get there the fastest.

"Ah, are you two a couple? How cute! We never get couples here," the brown haired zombie receptionist pouted. Lucy noticed Gray staring at her up and down, especially at her exposed chest. Lucy scoffed at this, and tapped her foot.

"A couple? No wayyyyy," Lucy grinned, poking her tongue out at Gray.

"Owch," Gray winced internally. _"Wait… why did I wince?"_

"Anyways, welcome to our Haunted House! Please have fun!" The receptionist smiled and pointed towards the dark cellar door near her.

"How about it? You cowering in fear yet?" Lucy smirked in the dark, looking behind her to glance at Gray.

"N – not really.."

"Oooh, you stuttered."

"S – Shut up!"

"RAHHH!"

"Ew," Lucy lolled her tongue out at the cardboard cutout of a mummy, staring at all the cobwebs and the creepy dark shadows around her.

"_Why am I even doing this? What happened to revenge?" _Lucy thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Oi, watch out! That's a-"

Lucy eyes widened and she screamed as she fell straight into a hole.

"Are you alright? What's down there?"

"Kyahhh! Humann bones!" Lucy screamed again, trying to get out of the hole. Gray looked around frantically, looking for a stick or a rope – anything would do!

"Grab my hand!" He leaned down and offered his hand to Lucy, who quickly jumped up to grab it.

"Hurry!" she barked at him, half angry, half scared. His used both his hands to slowly drag her out of the deep and dark pit. The two collapsed, Lucy falling on top of Gray, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

"Oi…Don't tell me you're scared of dark pits?" Gray asked Lucy cautiously. She suddenly turned red and scampered off him, standing up and hands on hips, facing away.

"Y…Yes, yes, I am. Yes," Lucy said out loud, as if she were convincing herself as well.

"What, because of _that _time?" Gray asked her again. Lucy shot him a glare and walked in front of him, scoffing.

"O – oi! Where are you going?" Gray called out to her, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He then stared at the beam of light, which was probably from the end of the horror house. "She still remembers that time, huh…" Gray mumbled to himself.

"_No! Let me out!" Lucy screamed over again, banging from inside the wooden well bucket._

"_No can do," Gray smirked, grabbing hold of the handle. _

"_Let me out!" Lucy screamed, but to no avail. The lid was firmly held shut with rocks, her small body curled into a ball inside a wooden bucket hovering over a well._

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lucy wailed as she was pushed down lower and lower into the well._

"_Someone help me! Help me! Save me!" She banged on the sides of the bucket so loudly her hands bruised, some f her wounds starting to bleed. But that didn't matter. All she needed to do was to get out. That was the only thought rushing through her mind at that time._

"_See you in an hour," Gray waved to the bucket, hands in pockets, and walked off._

"_Please! Someone help me! Please…." Lucy wailed, sobbing to herself. _

_In the end, a teacher had found Lucy and let her out, but Lucy was too afraid to tell anybody who was the culprit – she was too scared that Gray would torture her again. _

Gray ruffled his hair and exhaled loudly, deeply regretting all the times he had bullied Lucy. She was his stress ball back then – a stress ball for all the anger and sadness inside him from his father leaving the family. All those smashed up feelings were then vented onto Lucy every single day, which then lead to worse situations. In the end, she had fled, and Gray knew that. He knew he had gone too far.

"_I guess forgive and forget isn't going to work in the situation, huh?"_

"I can't….I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh come on! Just one more round!"

"No! I'm gonna hurl!" Jellal held his mouth and gagged, glancing at the overly excited Erza pointing towards what he thought would be the umpteenth ride the couple had ridden on that day.

"No…..more….." Jellal gasped out, collapsing on a bench, making Erza pout.

"Not even one?" She held up her forefinger with a happy look on her face.

"Not even one," he breathed out, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Right now, he sounded like a fish out of water with all that gasping.

"But I'm not tired yet!" Erza complained, sitting next to him, her sandals scraping the slab of concrete.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Come and get your ice cream!" A stall manager yelled out, catching Erza's attention.

"I'll go get us some ice-cream! Chocolate chip flavour, right?" Erza grinned at him, starting to stand up.

"How did you…. No way, from that time? Last year's school festival?" Jellal asked, shocked. Erza winked at him and skipped off to get some ice-cream. There was no way she remembered his favourite ice cream flavour all the way from last year! Erza's class had an dessert café, and of course, Jellal had visited, and asked for chocolate chip ice cream.

"I'm back! Here's your ice-cream," Erza placed a chocolate chip flavoured ice cream in Jellal's hand and he accepted it, eating it slowly."

"Ah, you like Strawberry flavour?" Jellal glanced towards Erza's ice-cream and she nodded happily, gulping the ice-cream down in an instant. Unknown to her, there was a bit of ice-cream stuck around her mouth. Jellal bit his lip and turned away, trying to resist the urge to kiss her right there and then.

"Jellal? What's wrong?" Erza asked worriedly, tugging on his shirt. He took a quick peek at her but regretted it immediately as he saw her squishing against his arm, looking up at him. _"That damned piece of ice-cream!" _Jellal cursed in his head. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't resist any longer.

He put his ice-cream down and cupped Erza's face with his right hand, swooping down and capturing her lips in a quick and sweet kiss. She responded by kissing him back, her left hand cupping his right cheek. They slowly pulled apart and Jellal smiled softly at Erza.

"Erza…I love you. Will you go out with me?" Jellal brought the two up until they were standing and he kissed her hand.

"Y….Y – yes!" Erza pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jellal chuckled and gave her another kiss, his arms circling her waist.

"Mommy, what are those two doing?" The two suddenly pulled apart, blushing furiously. "Oh my," the kid's mother called out, giggling. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two!" She briskly walked past with her child, whispering to him. The two waited until the mother and her kid walked away, the sound brisk footsteps fading behind them, turned towards each other and laughed out loud.

"I guess could go on one more ride," Jellal intertwined his hand with Erza's making her go red in the cheeks.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna pick the scariest ride ever!" She grinned, walking with him.

"Fine then. But if I don't puke then I get a prize."

"What prize?"

"A kiss." Jellal gave her a kiss on the forehead and she swat his face away, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Fine then. It's a deal."

**-X-**

"Oi Lucy, wait up!" Gray panted heavily and ran towards Lucy, who was running away from him.

"Go away, baka!" She yelled back, glaring at him in frustration.

"I – I'm sorry Lucy!"

"Sorry's just a wo- Oof!" Lucy suddenly fell back as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, it's Lucy! Are you okay?" Lucy rubbed her sore back and looked up to the person towering over her, spotting familiar pink hair.

"Ugh, it's Pinky," Lucy drawled in disgust, but grabbing the hand he was offering to her anyways.

"What's wrong? You're crying," Natsu said as he brushed her eyes.

"Wha – I'm not crying! Don't touch me," Lucy huffed as she pushed his hands away.

"Oh, it's you guys." Lucy looked behind and saw Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel.

"Lucy!" Gray panted, finally reaching the group of people. Lucy turned to look at Gray, crossed her arms and looked away. She flinched when she felt Natsu's arms circling around her shoulders.

"What are you doing? Get your arms off me," Lucy hissed in Natsu's ears, but he didn't listen.

"Are you making Lucy cry? You're such a nasty person, Gray," Natsu smirked at Gray, who eyed him carefully. Levy glanced sideways towards Lisanna, frowning as she saw Lisanna look down and shuffle her feet around.

"Let go of me!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, throwing his arms off her neck.

"Sorry, my bad. Just wanted to protect you, princess." Natsu held his hands up in mercy and smirked at Gray again.

"Lucy, I –"

"Just shut up," she replied, annoyed. "Well, it looks Jellal and Erza all lovey-dovey together over there. My job here is done. Farewell." Lucy turned around to go but Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What now?" She asked him, turning her face around. What happened next gained shocked faces on everybody standing around them – Natsu had closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Lucy's as she turned her head around to talk to him.

"N – N – N – Natsu!" Lisanna stuttered, stepping back.

"Oh my," Levy gasped as she cupped her face.

"Gihi. Making a move on her already?" Gajeel cackled.

"Wh…." Gray was too shocked to say anything at all. He could only watch as Natsu kissed Lucy right in front of his eyes. Lucy squirmed from his grasp and pushed Natsu away.

"What was that for?" She asked him, hands on hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just expressing my feelings to you," Natsu smirked at her, licking his lips, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye-bye." She walked off, hands swaying slowly by her sides.

"Oh, by the way Lucy – you look nice today!" Natsu yelled out to her. He watched and grinned as she raised the rude finger at him from behind.

"What did you do that for?" Gray yelled at Natsu, teeth gritting together angrily.

"Because I like her. What's it to you?"

"She's my –"

"She's your what? It's not like you own her, right? I'm free to go after her as I please," Natsu shrugged as he stepped forward, walking past Gray, making him grit his teeth harder, his hand balled into a fist angrily. _"When did Natsu get so…so serious?" _

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered. _"Why won't he look at me? I'm right next to him! Look at me, Natsu! LOOK AT ME!" _

**-X-**

"That was my first kiss….that baka!" Lucy clutched her pillow angrily, tears threatening to fall down. No matter how tough she looked on the outside, Lucy was still a girl, after all. She sighed many times, blowing her nose repeatedly, littering discarded tissues all over the place.

"Come on Lucy, you gotta get through this. You can do it." Lucy inhaled and exhaled heavily, calming down bit by bit. "Oh whatever. It was just a kiss, right? I can do this." Lucy wiped her tears away and sighed, looking out the window.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…."

* * *

**A/N: **So, how did you wonderfully wonderful readers like that ending? XDD Make sure to pop in a review if you've got time! xx

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Sweet Revenge, Replacement, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! There might be some minor GraLu and NaLu in this chapter, so beware ;)

"_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…." _

* * *

Lucy stood in front of Fairy Tail Academy, sighed, and ruffled her hair. She stood there, hands on hips, deciding whether to enter the school or not. She took a few steps forward, sighed, turned around to walk out, but only turned to face the school again.

"Dammit! Why did that stupid Pinky have to do that?!" Lucy grumbled to herself, burying her face in the palm of her hand.

"Lucy?" Lucy snapped her eyes open and looked up, sighing in relief when she saw Rogue.

"Sup," she replied, exhaling tiringly.

"Why aren't you in class? What's wrong?" He walked up to her and frowned slightly.

"Well I was gonna skip school bu-"

"Are you crazy? Skipping school?! Get in class, now!" Rogue pushed Lucy and ushered her into the school, watching her as she changed into her school shoes and shoved her bag into her locker.

"Now get to class!" He barked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hai, hai," Lucy replied lazily, walking in the direction of the classroom. She ignored the heads of the students turning around from the classes already in session and walked through the never-ending hallway, frowning when she saw the familiar door of her room.

"Why am I so nervous?!" Lucy screeched inwardly, hitting herself on the head. She tried to remove the sensation from yesterday – she could still feel Natsu's scorching hot hands connect to her face and his lips press softl –

"_Crap, why do I keep thinking about it?!"_

Lucy shook her head, as if it provided her with confidence and helped removed the 'disgusting' visual from her head, grabbing the door handle. She fiddled around with her facial muscles and put on a blank poker face.

"Well, here goes nothing," she breathed. She tugged on the door and watched it slide, putting her hands in her pockets and walked in the somewhat quiet classroom.

"Sorry I'm la-"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The whole class erupted into cheers and streamers were thrown above Lucy's head, pieces of confetti littered on the ground.

"…What?"

"You're dating Natsu-kun, aren't you?" someone asked.

"He showed us a picture of you two kissing!"

"Congratulations, Heartfilia-san!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the whole class chorused again. Lucy glanced around the classroom and spotted Natsu's familiar pink hair.

"Jump into my arms, my love," he smirked, stretching his arms out for her.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The class cheered, the girl's squealing when Lucy walked up to Natsu slowly.

"You stupid Pinky," she hissed at him, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the classroom, only making the class erupt into even more cheers.

"Stupid Pinky," someone hissed similarly. Gray crossed his arms and looked out the window. "They're damaging my eyes, I'm gonna go blind."

"Gray….are you….jealous?" Levy grinned at the scowling Gray and watched as his hand flew to his face.

"Wha – no! I mean, she's hot and yeah but – Wait, what am I – No! I ju – no! I – no!" Gray stuttered, sighing in defeat and deflating on his desk.

"Gray's jealous~" Levy sang out, dancing back to her seat happily. Lisanna, who was sitting close to Levy, exhaled deeply and looked out the window, cupping her cheek in her palm. "Jealous? hmmm…." She mumbled to herself.

"What is your problem, you damn Pinky?" Lucy slammed Natsu against the wall and he held up his hands in mercy.

"Easy there, tiger," he chuckled as Lucy released her grip from his collar. "I just want to have a good time with my new _girlfriend_," he shrugged, flinching at Lucy's death glare.

"Don't, alright? Just stop. No." Lucy stepped back and crossed her arms, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Why, what's wrong with it? Us dating, I mean? What if my feelings are real?" Natsu suggested, raising his eyebrows. "If your feelings are real then you can dig a hole and bury yourself in it, cause' there is no way I'm going to date you." Lucy replied, scoffing.

"Ouch," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You can't fool the others though. It's spread like wildfire amog the whole school." Natsu's smirk reappeared on his face. _"I'm glad I still have it as a rumour as backup," _Natsu thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll….I'll date you."

"REALLY?!" Natsu's eyes gleamed like big diamonds as he went to hug Lucy, but instead got a foot in his face.

"When Hell freezes over, sure. You're dismissed. Call off this shit, right now," Lucy growled. "Or things are going to get ugly. Especially your face." She balled her hand into a fist and dug her nails into her palm, resisting with all the life in her body to wipe the smirk off of Natsu's face.

"How about…no."

"You wanna go, Pinky?" Lucy gripped her fist even tighter.

"You can try, but I'm not going to deny anything," Natsu smirked as he walked back to the classroom, hands in pockets. "You coming?" He asked, calling out from behind his shoulder.

"Whatever, Pinky." The two walked to the classroom in silence, and when they did reach the room, the whole class whistled and cheered, chanting for the two of them to kiss and whatever else.

"Just shut up! I'm not dating him!" Lucy yelled at them once she had finally had enough of it.

"Y – you're not?" Someone asked her.

"His head is in the clouds. He's just pretending," Lucy answered back, closing her eyes and swinging her legs on the table. _"Where is the teacher when you need em?" _

"Then what about the kiss?"

Lucy stopped moving and a blush slowly creeped up her face.

"She likes him! Kya!"

"She's just trying to hide their secret!"

"So cuteeeee!"

"I don't like him!" Lucy slammed her hands on the table and stomped out the room, sliding the door open and slam it so hard it looked like it was about to break.

"Did we….say something wrong?" One of the girls asked Natsu worriedly, a bunch of girls crowding Natsu.

"Don't worry. I think it's just her time of month, you know?" He flashed the girls a toothy grin and they nodded, melting away at Natsu's smile.

"Dammit! Why is this happening now?!" Lucy growled at herself, walked to who knows where, ignoring all the yells from other teachers, scolding her to get back to class. Suddenly, she bumped into the chest of someone and grit her teeth, looking up. "Watch we're you're going, pun – oh, Oji-san." Lucy ran a hand through her hair and stormed out of his way.

"Don't call me oji-san!" Sting yelled at her, noticing that she was a tad pissed off. A tad.

"Oi, Lucy! Wait up!" He called after her, trying to catch up to her fast-paced walking.

"No, why should I?" she yelled back at him, taking bigger steps.

"I'll give you some tea and biscuits?" Sting offered, making her stop in her tracks. "I'm also the Student Councillor," he grinned at her, jabbing a thumb at himself proudly.

"Councillor? Oh please. You can't even be a teacher," Lucy scoffed at him, laughing.

"Shut up! I can too! That's no way to talk to your oji-san!" he scolded her.

"You called yourself oji-san!" Lucy giggled at him.

"S – shoosh!"

The two had walked to the teacher's block and to Sting's office – each teacher shared an office with 1 other teacher. Incidentally, Sting shared a room with Rogue, who soon joined the two of them later. Lucy had confessed everything that had been going on – of course, while munching on the biscuits and drinking the tea that Sting had offered her.

"So that's it," Lucy concluded, biting into the last biscuit.

"Woow, he sure moves fast," Sting stated, drinking a sip of tea.

"High School jerks are everywhere, don't be fooled by them," Rogue warned her playfully, grabbing some candy from his special stash of heavenly food.

"What? When did you buy all that candy?!" Sting complained at him, telling him to hurry up and open the packet.

"I went out to work while you slept all day, baka," Rogue scolded at him, lifting the tray of sweets away from him.

"Hey, I want some!" he whined.

"Here, take some before he hogs them all," Rogue rolled his eyes and offered the tray to Lucy, who grabbed a handful of the candy in her hand.

"She took so much!" he complained, pointing towards Lucy accusingly, who smirked at him while shoving the treats in her mouth.

"That's your fault for always hogging the food," Rogue shrugged, placing the plate of delicacies on the table agonizingly slowly.

"Put it down faster! I want some!"

Lucy lunged forwards and grabbed some more lollies, to Sting's disappointment.

"Stop stealing all the lollies!" Sting screeched, smacking Lucy's hands away from the plate and snatching it away from her grasp.

"I ureshy gosh shum," Lucy smirked with her mouth open, making Sting and Rogue sweatdrop.

"Well who cares if you already got some, I get the rest," Sting grinned triumphantly. Lucy silently shrugged and the two ate their snacks in silence.

_Ring!_

"Wow, that was quick," Lucy wiped her hands with a tissue and threw it in the bin.

"Oh no, I've got that naughty class again…" Sting sulked, hanging his head.

"Sucks being a teacher, doesn't it?" Lucy asked, standing up.

"Kind of," Rogue replied as he put the empty plate of lollies in the sink.

"Well, I gotta go now," Lucy said as she walked towards the door. "….Thanks," she yelled quickly, exiting the room so they couldn't say anything back. The two teachers chuckled and grinned at each other.

"I guess she's warming up to us now, isn't she?" Sting stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess so."

-X-

"Look, Heartfilia-san's here!" Someone whispered as Lucy walked in the classroom casually, slumping into her seat next to Gray.

"Good afternoon, sweetie," Natsu smirked as he turned his head towards Lucy.

"Why are you sitting next to me, you baka? Don't you usually sit in front of me?!"

"I just wanted to sit near my girlfriend, is all," he pouted, making the class go 'Awwwwwwww!'

"Oi Gray, let's swap seats," Lucy grumbled, making him a little startled at her randomly talking to him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Gray and Lucy shifted awkwardly and Lucy leaned her head on her elbow, watching the clouds move slowly outside.

"Luceeeeee! I miss you already!" Natsu whined at her.

"What did you just call me?" Lucy asked Natsu with a murderous intent in her voice.

"Luce, your new nickname."

"Well, stop calling me that. I don't like it," Lucy hissed at him. Luce was the name that her mother used to call her, up until she disappeared when she was a kid.

"Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce!" Natsu repeated the name over and over again, finally until Lucy snapped. She pushed herself backwards and her chair scraped across the floor like nails on a blackboard and stormed over to Natsu.

"I told you to shut up!" Lucy roared at him, storming out of the classroom and slamming the door, making everybody whisper to each other.

"Oooh, Natsu made his girlfriend angry!" someone giggled.

"Chase after her, Natsu!"

"Go, get her!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"….Of course I'm going to go after her. She's my girlfriend, after all," Natsu smirked at them, exiting the classroom to find Lucy.

"Why does my chest hurt?" Gray wondered when Natsu said that. _"She's my girlfriend, after all."_ The short but painful sentence echoed in his head, over and over again.

"Stop it, shut up!" Gray muttered, hitting himself on the head.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?!" _

* * *

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu walked to the lockers where Lucy was standing.

"Shut up!" she growled at him.

"This is actually fun, teasing you like this," he smirked.

"Are you a sadist? That's disgusting."

"Only for you, honey."

"Oh shut up! I've had enough of your crap!" Lucy opened her locker and grabbed one of her outdoor shoes, flinging it in Natsu's face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he complained, throwing the shoe back, but failing to hit Lucy. She put her shoe back neatly in her locker and stayed silent, crossing her arms.

"Fine then. I'll leave you. Geeeeez." Natsu rubbed his sore cheek and walked back to the classroom.

Lucy slumped down the lockers, groaning when a lock pierced her back.

"What is up with that stupid Pinky?!" she sighed to herself, extending her legs on the brown platform. She covered her eyes with her hand and felt a pit in her stomach screaming out to her: _I regret coming to this school in the first place! _First a bully, now a lover? What next? A husband?!

Lucy sighed again and looked outside in the peaceful sky, watching a bird fly past.

"I wish I was a bird….so peaceful," Lucy accidentally mumbled aloud.

"….A bird? If only we could become them." Lucy froze, cursing under her breath that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Who is it?" Lucy called out, trying to move her head, but failing. _"Come on stupid head, move, move!"_

"Who do you think it is?" Lucy felt the person sit next to her and sigh loudly. She finally got around to moving her head, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Gray next to her.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Lucy took a defensive stance and slid away from Gray, who raised his hands up in defeat. "I'm not here to criticize you or anything," Gray assured her, slowly putting his hands down, fiddling with his loosened school tie. "He's quite a handful, isn't he?" Gray asked her.

"You wouldn't even know," Lucy groaned, slumping her head down.

"Actually, I do. I've been stuck with him for my whole life," Gray chuckled, running a hand through his hair. The sides of Lucy's mouth slid upwards just a small fraction.

"I remember the time when he got stuck in a rubbish bin," Gray laughed, his chest rumbling.

"What, really? How I'd love to see that!" Lucy laughed with him, starting to smile.

"Yeah, a tennis ball fell in the bin and he went to grab it but ended up falling in! He ended up smelling disgusting after we managed to help him climb out of the dump!" Lucy and Gray laughed together. Unknowingly, Lucy had left her guard down with Gray. He began telling her stories of the many accidents Natsu had been in, making the two crack up every time, until it was break time.

_Ring! _

The bell rang loud and clear, startling the two.

"_Shit, I got carried away!" _Lucy panicked, scooting away from Gray.

"I…I wasn't trying to comfort you or anything, ya know!" Gray stuttered at her.

"Y – yeah."

"And… I – I'm not worried about you o – or anything!"

"M – Mmhmm."

"A – and I'm not j – j – jealous or anyth – shit, what am I saying!" Gray yelled at himself, standing up quickly.

"Um….bye!" He yelled at her, dashing down the hallway.

"Wai – what?" Lucy retracted the arm that was attempting to grab Gray's wrist. "Bad hand, bad hand!" Lucy smacked her right hand and walked out of the building, but all the while, a grin flashing brightly on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone! / I just had a little bit of writer's block, heheh. I hate writer's block, it sucks the energy out of me! *inserts old lady (me in the future) with a sour face* Well, I added some GraLu in there, are all you GraLu lovers satisfied? **** The juicy bits are coming up in the next few chapters, I think, so bear with me! That's all for today guys, byebye! xD **

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Sweet Revenge, Replacement, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel like I'm going to take all my time and focus on Sweet Revenge instead of Replacement, heheh. If you haven't read Replacement yet, THEN GO READ IT NOW! xD I'm trying out a new writing style today – please review whether you like this style or my old style so I have an idea of what you guys want! Thank you! **

* * *

_Lucy smacked her right hand and walked out of the building, but all the while, a grin flashing brightly on her face. _

Lucy looked from her calendar to the floor, to the calendar and back to the floor. FEBRUARY 14TH was bolded in big red letters, making Lucy scratch her head and sigh again. Lucy never liked Valentine's Day – it was too bothersome. Why make a big deal out of 1 day you had to give chocolates to 'the person you love?' Even throughout elementary school, Lucy had always been the receiver of chocolates. Not once had she given out chocolates to anybody that wasn't related to her. Ever.

"The person you love, huh…" Lucy looked up to the ceiling and thought about love. Suddenly, a picture of Gray and Natsu appeared in her head, making her face turn into a horrified expression. She shook her head and grabbed her bag, trying to make the stupid love thoughts disappear from her head. She walked to school cautiously, making sure to avoid anybody within the perimeter holding a box of chocolates.

Finally, she had reached the big gates of Fairy Tail Academy, walking in quietly. "Yo, Lucy!"

"_Well, there goes my stealthy appearance," _Lucy groaned inwardly, turning around to see the Pinkette waving towards her. "What do you want?" Lucy asked him annoyingly, turning back towards the school and pacing forward. "Aw come on Luce, don't leave me!" Natsu laughed from behind her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Lucy said to him, stepping inside the locker bays and peering towards her locker. Already, she could see her overfilled locker, fancy letters and boxes of chocolates nearly wedging the door open.

"Ooh, you look like you've got a lot of chocolates. Lucy's popular~" Natsu sang, finally catching up to her and leaning on the lockers next to her.

"Great, how am I going to grab my shoes?!" Lucy sighed, facepalming. "Just open the locker and grab them?" Natsu suggested, shrugging and looking around him.

"Whatever." Lucy ran down the hallway, ditching Natsu. "Oi, wait up!" Natsu tried to catch up, but only ended up with a bunch of open doors and no sign of Lucy. "Well, there goes my chance to talk to her," Natsu groaned, turning around and walking towards the entrance of the school to find somebody to hang out with.

"Phew, thanks." Lucy slid down the door of the Student Council Room, rubbing her face and catching her breath. "No….No worries," Jellal sweatdropped, still holding Erza by the waist. In fact, the two were indulged in quite the heated session together until Lucy had arrived.

"Ah, shit, sorry. I, ah….I didn't mean to disturb you." Lucy turned around to face the door as if allowing the two to continue, chuckling a little after she noticed that it wouldn't really change anything.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I needed to be pushed in the right direction, I guess," Jellal shrugged, giving Erza a peck on the cheek, making her blush. "What do you mean?" Erza asked him, sitting on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room, making Jellal pout. Who knew the two would be so lovey-dovey after they got together?

"Lucy was the one who organised everything," Jellal explained. "At first, I thought she was crazy, but I guess I owe her, since we're together now." Jellal winked at Erza and Lucy turned around, leaning on the door and crossing her legs. "How can I ever repay you, Lucy?"

Lucy looked around the room and lolled her tongue out of her mouth lazily. "No need to repay me. I'll grant you a wish this time, because today, I'm your genie," Lucy winked at the couple, making them laugh. "Geez, I haven't said anything that cheesy before," Lucy scratched the back of her head bashfully, making the trio laugh at each other.

"Excuse me Jella-"

"Ow, shit!" Lucy rolled across the floor and encircling her head with her arms and yelling out in pain. "What was that for?" Lucy barked at the unknown person at the door. She didn't bother to look since she was busy with the pain inflicted on her head.

"That's your fault for sitting there in the first place." There was only one person Lucy knew with a deep voice like that! She turned around slowly and glared when she saw the familiar face of Laxus Dreyar. "Shut up! You ruined the moment, doofus! You have the worst timing ever!" Lucy pouted.

"Do you need some ice, Lucy? We have some in the fridge," Jellal offered. "That must hurt," he chuckled. Now it was Erza's time to glare at Jellal. She smacked him on the head and he whined at her. She turned on her heel and crossed her arms as a reply, walking towards the fridge to get some ice for Lucy.

"No, no. It's okay, it was only a small _knock _on the head," Lucy glared at Laxus again, who glared back and sat in his seat. Lucy mouthed a 'go die' to him and stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off her uniform. "That reminds me – have you guys got any chocolates yet? It's Valentine's day, right?" Lucy asked them.

"I bet I got more than you," Laxus smirked.

"I got quite a few," Jellal replied.

"So did I," Erza said.

"My locker was exploding with those stupid chocolates. That's why I'm not wearing my school shoes, see?" Lucy pointed towards her green converse and Jellal shook his head. "Not those shoes again. They bring back memories, actually."

"Oh right, I remember! And then that whole dating scandal. There's no way in a billion years I would really date you, though," Lucy grinned, a pained expression replacing Jellal's thoughtful one.

"Ouch," he chuckled. Lucy turned around and held the silver doorknob of the Student Council Office door. "Well, I gotta go. Let's hope there won't be any confessions or exploding lockers today!" Lucy opened and closed the door quickly, walking towards the classroom and not bothering to grab her books for 1st period. She slammed the door open, where most of the girls were holding boxes of chocolates and squealing towards each other.

"Look, it's 3rd year Takeshi-kun!"

"He's soooooo hot!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The said 3rd year walked into the classroom, earning even more squeals from the girls.

"Excuse me, Heartfilia-san…. May I talk to you for a bit?" Takeshi smiled at Lucy and opened the door, inviting him with her.

"I wonder if he's going to confess!"

"They would look so good together!"

"And he's the captain of the school's baseball team! Kyaaa!"

Lucy grumbled a few words and turned around, hands in her blazer and walked out the door with Takeshi. The two walked out of the building and round the back of the school, which was where the outside of Lucy's classroom was located.

"Erm….please accept my chocolates! I have liked you ever since you enrolled here and when I saw you climb up that building! Please go out with me!" Takeshi handed Lucy the chocolates and faced the floor, eyes shut tightly, awaiting her response. Lucy looked to her right and saw the whole class with their faces pressing against the window. She sighed and ruffled her hair, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"I can accept your chocolates for you, but….I'm sorry, I'm going to have to decline your offer," Lucy said softly.

"Bu –"

"Too much stuff is going on right now, I'm sorry."

"But I'll help you and support you through all those things! Please!" He urged her, a determined look on his face.

"I…I'm sorry," Lucy exhaled. "I really can't. I admit that you're good looking and you have a great personality, but I really can't. I would offer to be friends, but that would be too cruel. How about a hug?" Lucy outstretched her arms and Takeshi hugged her back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The class cheered for the two, thinking they were a couple, and they split apart.

"Thank you for your reply. I…I'll keep the chocolates. Goodbye." The two waved to each other and Lucy walked off, heading back up towards the classroom. When she walked in, the class erupted into cheers.

"Not this again," Lucy groaned, plopping into her seat. "We're not dating. I declined his offer. Calm down you idiots," Lucy exhaled, making the cheers turn into shouts and yells.

"Why not? I mean, he's the captain of the baseball team, right? And he's more good looking than any of us here," someone laughed.

"I have my reasons," Lucy replied, the tone in her voice hinting to say 'you ask again, you die'. She stood in front of her desk and frowned, opening the small table, a bunch of presents tumbling down in different coloured patterns and colours.

"Great, more chocolates," Lucy rolled her eyes, stuffing the small boxes back in her desk.

"Wow, Heartfilia-san got lots of chocolates!"

"I know!"

"So many chocolates, I'm jealous!"

All the girls squealed, and suddenly, a bunch of guys slammed the door open and crowded into the room.

"LUCY! ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATES!" The crowd yelled barging towards Lucy. "Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled back at them, opening the window.

"D – don't! This is the second floor!" Levy yelled, who was sitting quietly and observing the scene.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm gonna die," Lucy shrugged. She saluted towards the crows of boys and turned her back, clicking her tongue. "See ya later." She jumped off the building, making the classroom press their faces against the window once again. They watched in awe as she jumped perfectly onto the floor, just like a cat. The crowd of crazy boys ran out the classroom to look for the missing blonde, leaving the class alone to breathe a sigh of relief.

**-X-**

Lucy chuckled at the familiar white sheet of paper stuck to the roof door.

Please don't come up here!

From the Principal.

Lucy brushed the warning aside and opened the door, letting the breeze caress her face softly. She smiled to herself and sat down, not noticing the other presence next to her.

"Uh….hi?" Lucy looked to her side and jumped away when she saw a half-naked Gray sitting next to her. She took a few minutes to catch her breath and sat back down, not caring that the two were sitting close together.

"Your clothes, Gray." Lucy rolled her eyes at his stripping habit. "I guess old habits die hard." A very flustered Gray stood up and raced around the roof trying to find his shirt, which was hanging from his pants the whole time. "On your pants, Gray." Lucy cracked a small smile and watched him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and slid the shirt on, letting the tie hang loosely around his neck.

"Why are you here? Escaping from the crazy fans?" Gray asked her, sitting down, trying to make conversation.

"Mmm. I've always hated Valentine's Day," Lucy scowled, her guard dropping. She didn't know why, but she felt safe around Gray for some reason. Safe? She was nowhere near safe with this guy. She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, making Gray get ready to catch her.

"Don't make a repeat of what happened last time," Gray chuckled.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed out loud, stepping away from the edge. "Dad's here!"

"Dad? You mean that old man with the musta-"

"Shut up. Just do me this favour and shut up right now. Shit, what am I going to do?!" Lucy pulled the strands of her hair and paced around the roof. "See ya." Lucy ran off the roof, leaving a shocked Gray behind. He just shrugged and sat down, enjoying the cool breeze.

Lucy ran down the stairs quickly and looked for Sting and Rogue's office. Sure, class was still in session, but who cares? She finally reached the door she was looking for and burst in, doing a mini cheer when she saw Rogue and Sting sitting down.

"Hide me! Dad's here!" Lucy yelled out frantically, running around the room and hiding behind Sting's chair.

"Don't worry, no-one will find you here," Rogue assured her, offering her a cup of tea. Lucy shakily grabbed it and gulped it down slowly, the tea starting to calm her down.

"Yeah, it's not like Jude's gonna look in this particular room to find y-" Sting was cut off when Lucy's brown-haired suit wearing dad burst into the room. "Oops, maybe I jinxed us," Sting chuckled nervously as Jude grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Lucy screamed at him, two guards restraining her hands.

"Jude….let her go. She's under our care," Rogue hissed at him, standing up.

"Who are you?" he spat at them, glaring viciously. "Oh, I remember you. Those filthy children that were abandoned. Serves you right, no one would want you anyway." The two flinched but ran up to the guards and tried to grab Lucy.

"No! Let me go! Sting, Rogue! Help me, please!" tears were threatening to fall down Lucy's cheeks now as she continued screaming and thrashing around. In the blink of an eye, the two were drugged with hankerchiefs and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No! Sting, Rogue! NOOOOO! Stop it! Let me go! You're not my father, you filthy old man! Let go of me!" Lucy screamed, her voice echoing throughout the hallway. Students from other classes ran to see what was going on to see an angry Lucy being held by two bodyguards and dragged towards the exit of the building.

"Someone help her!"

"But that's Jude, right? The all-powerful businessman?"

"I heard he sued someone for giving him cold coffee!"

Whispers flung from student to student, none of them daring to help her.

"Let go of me, you stupid people!" Lucy was finally dragged to the entrance of the school, where they had stopped. Jude grabbed Lucy by the face with his hand and glared at her. "You're coming back with me, you naughty child."

"LUCYYY!" Lucy looked to her side where Natsu and Gray where standing.

"Let go of her!" Natsu yelled at Jude, his fists clenching. Natsu and Gray ran up to the body guards and attempted to punch them, but were cast away like wooden toys.

"Stop! Just leave! Don't get involved in this!" Lucy yelled at them, a ferocious look on her face, clearly telling them to back off.

"Of course I don't want to leave! You're being kidnapped, for goodness sake!" Gray screamed back her, charging again and again at the bodyguards, but still being batted away.

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE! Leave…!" Hot tears rolled down Lucy's cheek, a black hole of darkness welling in her stomach. Sure, she didn't care about these people…but they were her classmates, right? She didn't want them to face the wrath of her father, no matter how much she liked them!

"JUST….TAKE ME AWAY! DAD, TAKE ME AWAY!" Lucy yelled at her father, who smirked.

"Fine then. Let's go." The bodyguards ran towards the two boys and held them down. With horror plastered all over his face, Gray watched as Lucy slowly got into her father's sleek black limousine, not looking back once, even when she was in the car.

"Let's go, you two." Jude commanded the two bodyguards to the car and Gray ran up to the window of the car, banging on the door.

"Lucy, Lucy! Open the window! LUCY!" he screeched, banging furiously.

"Drive." The car started moving slowly at first, and Gray ran alongside the car, still banging on the window, but not for long. The car shook Gray off and he sat in the middle of the road, banging the black pavement angrily. Blood seeped out of his knuckles, but he couldn't even feel the pain.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed out, his voice cracking painfully, tears streaming down his face. "Wait...why am I crying?" Gray's eyes widened in realization as his tears flowed onto the road. "I...I like her!?" _  
_

* * *

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she saw Gray running behind the car, his face going red and running out of breath. Her hands slowly touched her face, feeling the tears on her cheeks, suddenly covering her bright red face.

"No way….I like him?" Lucy buried her head into her hands, covering her cherry red face. The bodyguards stared at each other, at Lucy then shrugged, just thinking she was crying from what just happened. Jude, who was in the front seat, smirked to himself.

"_Finally, I've got an heir! Now she can take part in the arranged marriage….." _

**-X-**

"LUCY!" Sting and Rogue shot up simultaneously, unaware that Lucy was already long gone.

"Where the heck is that bastard?! I'm going to rip him to pieces!" Sting growled, teeth gnashing together dangerously, his fists clenching together so tightly his knuckles were going white.

"Calm down you two. You're in the infirmary." Erza sat opposite the two teachers, arms crossed, a serious expression on her face.

"Where's Lucy? As soon as I see Jude I'm going to murder him…" Rogue had a murderous intent in his eyes. As he got out of the bed. "I'm not gonna let him take her daughter away this time!" he slammed the door open and Sting quickly pounced on Rogue.

"Rogue! Calm down! Oi, redhead! Help me calm him down!" Sting yelled at Erza, who glared at the name but shrugged it off and quickly helped Sting pin Rogue down, who was thrashing around furiously, trying to wiggle out of his brother's grip.

"She's gonna get taken! Sting, let me go!" Sting and Erza tried to pin him down but only went as far as pinning down a leg each. His arms grabbed the doorframe, trying to pull his way out of their hands, and so far, was winning. Suddenly, the gang – which consisted of Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy and Lisanna came along. Natsu and Gray were resting in the back corner of the infirmary, after being knocked out one too many times.

"Help us pin him down!" Erza barked at the gang. They all shuddered and helped pin down Rogue immediately. He thrashed and wiggled and crawled everywhere, but never gave up.

"Rogue! Calm down!" Sting yelled at Rogue, who shook his head.

"He'll do the same! He'll do the same to her!" Rogue screamed.

"Shut up! I know that! Just shut up!"

"No!"

"Calm down, Rogue! We'll figure a way to rescue her, don't worry!"

"No! Jude's going to do the same to her like Layla! He...He's going to rape her!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Heh. Cliffhanger. I bet you guys are all killing yourselves right now, hehe. Heheh. Heheh. LOL I'm just sitting her silently laughing at myself while I'm typing this. Well, I hope this was an interesting chapter for you guys XD Also, comment on this new writing style! I don't mean the words, I mean putting everything in paragraphs. Well, half paragraphs. In the other chapters, most things were in separated lines, so today I've decided to write in paragraphs, so review which one you think is better! I'll probably be the one deciding in the end though, haha.**

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Replacement, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	10. Personal Stuff Vent

So lately, I've been thinking about my school life. I'm in my 8th year of high-school and have wonderful friends that I'm very grateful to have. 3 of them are Asian, and the other two are 'white'. I really enjoy being with all of them, especially my best friend (of course), though lately, I've been feeling extremely left out of the group. You see, my circle of friends have their own pairs because there's six of us altogether.

My pair, who I'll name as #1 for now, is not in the least similar to me if you compare our likes. She enjoys looking at makeup and beauty gurus, as do the rest of the group. She also isn't into k-pop anymore, and instead likes to listen to English music. I, on the other hand, am not really into beauty things and such. I have absolutely no idea if she even regards me as a best friend or not, to be honest. I'm an otaku, which means that I'm practically obsessed with anime and manga. All of the 5 accept this, and I'm very happy they do, but they don't like anime and manga. Actually, they basically have nothing to do with manga and anime.

Even during class there are other students who don't like me for whatever reason that I don't know. There are certain subjects and teachers I absolutely detest, and a few of those teachers I also hate.

This has gotten me thinking about my school life over the past few months (which seems like a long time, but it actually isn't). What am I even doing at school? Why am I at school? Are these people really my friends? Do they consider me as a friend? Why am I even friends with them? And such. These questions have been bugging me endlessly and endlessly throughout the many days of my life. I really don't know what to do about these questions. I don't want to discuss it with any of them, because I'm afraid I'm going to hurt their feelings.

In my primary school years, I was also a nobody. I drifted through my primary school years like an invisible sheet of paper. I did hang out with a few people, but not enough to call them my true friends. My two Asian friends – I can't even call them my friends. They completely ditched me when moved to a new school in my 4th year of school.

In actuality, I'm just scared that they're going to reject me completely. I'm afraid of being alone. I might seem like a bubbly happy-go-lucky kind of person, but I'm actually not. Laughs may come naturally to me, but smiles do not. I may fake smile from time to time and try to find the fun in the events happening around me but distracting myself with other thoughts.

I'm also very self-conscious about my face, which is basically a big pimple. I have scars and more blemishes on my face which I cannot get rid of at all. I know that most of the people in my circle of friends accept that I have pimples, but I'm still self-conscious about them. I hate being judged. I don't want to be cast aside or rejected by anybody, even if I don't know them.

Even last year I was cast aside and rejected. My circle of 'friends' was a group of 5, and I was the odd one out. 2 of the people from this group are still in my circle of friends this year. Last year was a giant hurdle for me, I guess. If someone would ask "Do you remember when you were kinda depressed last year?" I would reply no because that whole entire year I was just shunned by the fact that I had absolutely no friends. I'm sure they did try to comfort me and help me, but that did jack shit to help me. They just went back to being buddy-buddy with _their _friends. The worst thing is that one of them was facing depression last year, and I really wanted to help but I couldn't. I was still trying to figure out my own problems.

Then there's the issue about my family. I have 2 siblings – an older sister and a younger brother. I get into regular fights with my brother and many of these fights have resulted to bleeding mouths, scrapes, bruises and cuts all over our skin. Child abuse was common when I was a kid. I grew up with the punishment, got used to it. This year, verbal fights are almost daily with my parents. We fight over absolutely everything, and home is just a big hellhole for me. I thought that this issue had been resolved a little while back, but unfortunately it came back. They almost never get physical now, but there's still that little percent of fights that do get physical.

I also have Lote or Language School once every week , which most of you probably don't attend. I'm always gutted by the fact that I also have no friends – well, I do have some – but close to no friends. I've always wanted to hang out with the bunch of girls who giggle, talk and be social all day, but I can't. What if I get rejected again? What if they don't like me? Those questions always ring in my head as I feel the black hole in my stomach every time I enter that classroom.

By now I am balling my eyes out and I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this stupid life story of mine. I just needed to vent it all out somewhere, you know? I'm sure all of you readers are wonderful, and have great lives. Trust me – you have to treasure the friends and your family right now, unlike me. You never want to end up like me. I can probably say that I hate my life right now. Not enough to want to end it, but I hate it.

Will I fall into depression? Who knows. Only my relationships and time will tell. Thank you for taking your precious reading this. I love you all to bits.

To all of you who are wondering when I'm going to update – don't worry, I'll update soon. I just need to sort out my many problems and get rid of my writer's block.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to all of you who offered me support. Sorry you had to read my stupid story, heh. I've half resolved some of my problems – and I really couldn't do it without all of you. I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS XOXOXOXOXO**

**I bet a lot of you are looking forward to this chapter, ne? xD I big cliffhanger at the end and the feelings of the two lovebirds surfaced! Thank you for all the positive comments! **

**There's a quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, so beware, alright guys? Thanks :)**

* * *

"_No! Jude's going to do the same to her like Layla! He's going to rape her!" _

"And? What do you want with me?" Lucy sat down arms crossed with a serious look on her face.

"I've missed you, my only daughter. Why don't you come back to the estate with me?" Jude walked towards Lucy with his arms extended towards her. She scrunched up her face, stood up and took a step backwards cautiously. "What's your real motive? I know you wouldn't be one to 'miss' people, you emotionless rock," Lucy spat at him. His face fell and turned into a devilish smile.

"It's not like I'm going to let you go, so who cares!" He yelled, pushing her down with a thud and pinning her arms down. She yelled and spat in his face.

"What the hell are you doing? This is incest, incest! Disgusting!" She screeched in his ear. He leaned down and proceeded to lick her behind the ear.

"Who cares if it's incest?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

" .Go!" Lucy kicked him in the family jewels with her knee, making him fall over. She grabbed the leg of a nearby chair and lifted it over her head.

"Come a step closer and I'll fucking smash this on your head," Lucy growled dangerously at Jude. He rubbed his sore head and stood up, scoffing at her.

"You're not going to do that to your own father, now are you?" He smiled a sickly sweet smile, making Lucy's insides churn in disgust and horror.

"Don't underestimate me, you sadistic pathetic excuse for a father. I hate you! I would never hesitate to kill you!" She screamed at him, raising the chair even higher.

"I'll have to resort to this then….Put your hands up or I'll kill you." He grabbed a gun from the back of his coat and aimed straight for Lucy's head. Now it was her time to scoff.

"You're not going to do that to your own daughter, now are you?" she mimicked his sentence in a baby-like voice and shuffled towards a window near the back of the room. Jude moved closer and closer towards her, the gun cocked and ready to shoot, still aiming at Lucy.

She glanced towards the clock on the corner and smirked to herself, an idea popping in her head. "Well, it's time for the next class, I think. Bye bye!" She smashed the window with the chair, throwing it at Jude.

"It's the 3rd floor!" he yelled at her, throwing the chair off himself. "You'll die!"

"I've learned a few tactics since I was gone, you shithead. Don't talk to me ever again." She saluted and somersaulted down the window. A flabberghasted Jude ran towards the window and peered over, grumbling in anger when he saw her walking in the garden towards the entrance of the estate.

"Someone go get her! I'm not letting her get away this time," he growled into a speaker.

"You heard the orders! Go go go!" Bodyguards clad in their suits ran outside in the direction of Lucy. Jude smirked to himself, rubbing his hands together. "You're not getting away this time, you little wench!"

All of the bodyguards – 10 of them in total – ran towards Lucy and faced her, bare-handed.

"Well, what have we got here?" Lucy smirked to herself and crossed her arms. "You're not getting the best of me!" Jude watched in amazement as she flipped, dodged and attacked each and every one of the bodyguards. They fell to the ground in the blink of an eye, and when she finished, she glanced up towards Jude and saluted. He slowly drifted down towards the floor, only her back facing towards him as she walked out of the estate.

"_Was she…always this strong?" _

**-X-**

"Tsk tsk, the mailbox is full of mail," Lucy stepped over the piles of letters cautiously, as to not rip any of them. She peered into the pile of letters after stepping out of it and picked one up at random.

_To Jude, _it read. Lucy shrugged and peeled open the letter.

_Dear Jude, _

_I'm very sorry for leaving you with Lucy – _

Lucy dropped the letter and gasped, her eyes widening with shock. There was no way….No way! There was no way that this letter was from her mother! She quickly grabbed the letter, her eyes quickly reading the neat handwriting almost identical to hers.

_I beg of you, let me see Lucy just once! I know that you were the one who forced me to give birth to Lucy, but she is still my daughter and I want to see her dearly. I also want you to meet my partner, Keita. He is a wonderful person but despite our divorce, I also want Lucy to meet her step-father. Please reply soon. _

_Your ex-wife, Layla. _

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, dripping down her cheeks and dabbing the letter with small wet puddles.

"M – mom…. Dad raped you?!" The shock was incomprehensible – she couldn't speak nor breath. The air started to suffocate Lucy, making her grasp at her neck desperately and hack her chest for air.

"_I can't breathe! Someone help me!" _Her throat clogged and it felt like water had filled her lungs – she was drowning in the air! She slipped in and out of consciousness, her breathing still ragged, throat desperately searching for air, her head screaming for someone to help her.

"_Crap…I can't hold on anymore…" _

**-X-**

"So that's it? Her mom was raped and forced into marriage, and suddenly disappeared after birth?" Sting nodded and sighed, hands in his head, Rogue lying unconscious next to him. Erza and Jellal sat together with furrowed eyebrows, Laxus and Gajeel leaned backwards on their chairs, Levy paced around, trying to think of a plan and Lisanna sat next to Natsu, who looked up towards the roof quietly. Gray just sat in the infirmary bed like a lost soul – his eyes were jet black and he lay limply on his side.

"Oi Gray….you like her, right?" Natsu mumbled, his question almost inaudible even though the infirmary was dead quiet.

"…..Mmm." Gray hesitated for a moment before whispering a small response in reply.

"Go get her then. Isn't that your job?"

"….Mmm."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The questions that Natsu asked went through one ear and out the other, Gray's replies only consisting of small 'Mmms' or 'Yups', all the while not budging from his spot.

"Ah, geez! Just go and get her!" Natsu ripped aside his blankets and did the same to Gray. "Suck it up, ice princess! Blizzard! Chicken! Flimsy! Stupid! Droopy eyes! Snowman! Stripper! Exhibitionist!" Natsu screamed into Gray's ear, but he continue to lay as still as a rock.

"Gray! Just go! She's waiting for you!" Lisanna yelled at him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Baka! Go get her!" Levy threw a plastic cup at his head.

"She's your girl, right? Go get her, you dumbass." Gajeel threw a pack of metal at his arm.

"Stupid." Laxus stunned him with an electric zapper.

The rest of the gang threw insults at Gray, continuously beating him up in the process. After 10 minutes of harsh words and injuries, Gray still didn't budge from his spot. "Just leave him alone. He needs time to….to _think_." Gajeel snarled as lightly as he could, exiting the room quietly. The rest of them followed after until the only person left in the room was Gray.

"Lucy…." He repeated her name several times over and over, as if he were going crazy. He could just imagine her standing next to him, hands on hips.

"_Stop saying my name over and over like that! Do you like me that much, you baka?!" _

His lips trembled slightly and eyes glossed over, blinking multiple times to try and stop the little teardrops already escaping from his eyes.

"Lucy…I'm coming to get you." Gray flung off the bed and pulled open the infirmary door, only to be greeted by a bunch of people falling over his legs.

"Go get her, Gray!"

"Gambatte!"

"Go get your girl, Stripper!"

"Hurry up already!"

"Hurry up and leave before I change my mind!"

"Good luck."

Gray grinned and ran out towards the exit of the hallway. "Thanks, everybody!"

-X-

"Geez….how far does this damn estate have to be? I should've taken a taxi or something…" Gray thought inwardly. In the distance, he could see someone or something lying on the floor. Maybe it was a dog? He started jogging towards the house, guessing what the unknown object on the floor was.

A dog? A cat? A box? A broom?

Soon, he made out the figure of a person in the distance. As he got closer and closer, he found that this person was Lucy.

"Wha – Lucy! Lucy! Are you alright? Lucy!" Gray sprinted towards her and rolled her face over into his lap.

"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself! Lucy!" Red marks appeared where he had attacked her face, but she still didn't move. He laid his head towards her chest, where he could faintly hear her heart thumping in his chest, He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in utter relief.

"Thank Kami you're alive…..I wouldn't know what to do without you…" Gray whispered, stroking her hair.

"Shut up….baka…" Gray's eyes widened.

"Lucy, Lucy! What happened? Oh crap, what am I doing? We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Shu –"

"Crap, where's the nearest hospital?! I'm going to carry you bridal style, okay? Let's go! Wait, what?"

"Shut u-"

"I don't even know where we are!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled into his ear. Gray stood up straight and stiff like a soldier, nearly dropping Lucy in the process.

"Sorry…." he sweatdropped. "I thought you were Erza," he mumbled under his breath.

"…I heard that."

**-X-**

"I haven't been to a hospital in ages….kinda feels weird now," Gray muttered to himself, looking around the white walls of the hospital. Gray had taken Lucy to the hospital and was told she just fainted for fatigue, luckily. She would need to rest at the hospital for a day, though. He smiled at her softly and stroked her golden yellow hair.

"I hope you wake up soon, Lucy," he sighed. "Also….I didn't notice till today, but I've fallen for you. Lucy Heartfilia…I love you." Gray muttered. A few seconds past, and he stood up, exiting the room to get a glass of water.

Lucy shot up from her bed sheets, eyes widening.

"He….he likes me?!" She screeched quietly, falling back on the bed. "No way no way no way no way." She repeated words of denial over and over again, mulling over his sentence in her head. "What do I do? I can't just pretend I didn't know!" Lucy whispered, rolling around in a flustered way. She heard Gray's footsteps coming closer and his under her blanket covers again, pretending to be asleep.

"She's still not awake? What is she, a rock?" Gray chuckled to himself, sitting down. With a clenched fist, Lucy resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of him. She heard water swishing and clangs of the table, which meant he had put his cup down onto the table.

"_I can't pretend any longer…"_

"Urghh….where am I?" Lucy groaned with slurred speech, blinking rapidly as if trying to get used to the bright lights of the hospital ward.

"The hospital. You fainted from fatigue, but you have to stay in the hospital for a day," Gray replied calmly, as if all if _that confession _hadn't happened.

"O – Okay…thanks. Wait – what the hell am I saying? Argh!" Lucy rolled up her blankets and rolled to the other side to hide her flustered and blushing face.

"So…did anything bad happen at your uh, estate?" Gray asked, taking another sip of his water.

"Why are you being so nosy today?" _Crap, that came out wrong. _

"S – Sorry, I guess I am being nosy."

"Nah, I guess it's fine. Nothing really happened."

"By the way, what's this letter? You were holding it when I found you. I haven't opened it though."

Lucy rolled over and grabbed the letter from his hands, clutching it tightly.

"It's nothing. Shouldn't you be at school? Where are the others?" Lucy looked at him accusingly, eyebrows raised.

"Erm…long story short, I stormed out of school," Gray sweatdropped. He sighed and shifted his chair closer.

"Sorry, I lied. I read the letter."

"Wha – How dare you!" Lucy shot up and was about to slap him but he grabbed her surprisingly thin wrist.

"They told us – Sting-sensei and Rogue-sensei. About you. Your past. Your mum."

"Wha – They knew?!" Lucy raised her voice and tried to attack Gray with her other hand, but he caught her other wrist. She looked to the floor as tears started to drop on the floor quietly.

"She was raped! She was….dad…no, Jude! Jude raped her! That's disgusting! How dare he!" her wrists shook violently against the grip of his hands. Suddenly, he stood up, grabbed her by the back and embraced her in a hug.

**A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA-**

"Wha – Let go of me!" Lucy yelled in his chest.

"Stop struggling! Just cry all you want. No one's in this room except for us. I know you're sad, Lucy. Just cry all you want," he said softly, hugging her tighter. She sobbed quietly into his chest, spilling her feelings into her tears. She cried not only because of her tragedies – she cried because she had someone to lean on. Finally, after all her years, there was someone who would _actually _lend an ear, outstretch a hand and listen to her for once.

She didn't care that in her childhood, he was the bully who haunted her nightmares, all of that was pushed out of her mind at that moment. The only thing she focused on was crying out her strong yet extremely delicate and fragile heart.

_Knock knock!_

"Heartfilia-san? Are you awake?" The high-pitched voice of a nurse rung from behind the door. Lucy and Gray flew away from each other immediately, causing Lucy to bang her head on the bed, Gray falling backwards on his chair and knocking the table, making his cup of water splash over him, the cup smashing into pieces on the floor. Lucy, on the other hand, fell off the bed with a series of crashes and bangs after falling onto the floor.

"Oh dear!" The nurse ran into the room, discovering that everything was either broken or tipped over, Lucy and Gray lying on the floor with swirls in their eyes, both knocked unconscious. Lucy's eyes, however, were red and puffy, and Gray's shirt and tear stains on them.

She cupped her cheek with her hand and sighed. "Was I…interrupting something?" She tsked at the two teenagers and quickly carried them onto the bed, making haste of their conditions and cleaning up the room.

She tucked the two into the bed and nodded to herself in approval of the sparkly clean room and walked out, closing the door as quietly as she could.

"Alright she's gone so bye." Lucy kicked Gray off the bed, making him yell out in pain.

"You didn't have to treat me that rough, you know. Is that how you treat someone who lent their chest for you to wipe your slobber and tears on?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Well, I guess I gotta get going."

"Wai –"

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I guess you really want me to stay, hmm?" Gray hummed, smirking.

"Wha – No!" Lucy dived into the safety of the blankets, blushing beet red.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Hmph."

"Anyways, I'll be back with the others. They'll probably be glad that you're safe. Bye!" Lucy peeked at Gray to see him waving at her, back turned and exiting the door.

She whispered so softly that she could barely even her herself. "Bye."

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was that? So many moments to fangirl about! Yay! After watching Katanagatari, which is the best martial arts/comedy/fantasy-ish/adventure/action/romance anime EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR made, I felt like writing a fangirly kind of chapter, because that's what I was doing during the duration of this anime.

Fangirling.

Fangirling.

And more fangirling.

Teehee.

Well that's it for today.

LOL.

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Replacement, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


End file.
